To forgive is divine, but i'm not that type
by marshmallow jam
Summary: When Roxy ran away from home, the last thing she expected to happen was to be turned into a vampire! let alone fall in love with one. this is her story how she went from runnaway artist to bloodsucking vampire.
1. The truth

AN this is chap 1 of my new story

**AN this is chap 1 of my new story**

**y new story, please tell me what you think, and to any who read 'Roxy Johnson teenaged vampire and unloved child' I'm sure that you will like this story a lot better then my last one!**

**Disclaimer- nope don't own the boys or any characters from the movie I do however own Roxy and any other 'OC's' that may pop up.**

I crawled into my room, I wrapped an arm around my ribs, tonight had been the worse beating of them all, my lip was split, I had a cut on my face

and I am defiantly sure that I will have black eyes tomorrow.

I kicked the door shut and struggled with the multiple locks on the door making sure that _he _could not come and finish the job of killing me, that_ he_ attempted to do every time _he_ was drunk, after closing the fourth lock I fell to the floor in pain, tears of pain and frustration fell from my eyes.

I slammed 'Depeche Mode' into the cassette player and turned the volume up all the way , I laughed at the lyrics _**' I don't want to start any blasphemous rumours but I think that god's got a sick sense of humour and when I die I expect to find him laughing' **_

too right he has a sick sense of humour! I thought to myself , I am beaten to the brink of death all the time and I haven't died! I crawled to my bathroom and lifted myself up so that I sat on the edge of my bath, I picked up the antiseptic cream and rubbed it onto my split knuckles I winced in pain as I applied the cream .

I raided the medicine cabinet and took out some Tylenol swallowing the pill with a sip of water. I stared at my cut in the bathroom mirror as I applied the butterfly stitches (_AN- to any who don't know butterfly stitches are steri-strips)._

I slid down to the floor with my back leant against the bathtub.

I closed my eyes and fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

I shuffled down the stairs in the morning, all I could think off was 'I have to get out of here' in my backpack was a change of clothes and the 'runaway' money that I had been saving, I was going to wait till I turned 18 to runaway but now I think I should leave as soon as I can .

I sat down at the breakfast table , my black eye hidden behind dark shades I sat there drawing in my sketchbook, that's all I really did-draw it's the one thing that I was good at that didn't need me to answer questions, I could just be myself, no problems no secrets, I was safe I was finishing my drawing of a hand holding a rose the rose was covered in thorns and the hand was bleeding from the thorns piercing skin, petals fell from the rose and settled at the bottom of the page in an uneven pile.

"what are you drawing honey?" came my mother's soft voice

I looked up from my page and said "stuff" and got back to work

"Roxy, Roxy honey look at me" she sat down opposite me she seemed to just notice my face with the split lip and cut on the cheek "Roxy what happened?!"

I looked away from her and went back to my drawing "fell" I grunted

"Roxy, don't lie to me tell me what happened!" she cried

"I'm fine" I grunted again

"honey take off your glasses" she said, when I didn't she ripped them off herself and stared at my battered face now complete with a black eye!

"Oh! Honey who did this!"

"who did wha…oh my god!" Sam had just come in the room with mike

"Roxy who did this?" Mike asked

So I told them, I didn't break it gently of cry and say 'I can't say!' I just out right said

"Dad did it"

Mike scoffed "as if dad would ever do something like that, seriously who actually did it Roxy?"

Sam hit him on the arm "shut up mike!" he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug "you said he'd stopped it Roxy! "He scolded "why didn't you say something sooner?!"

I hugged him back "I didn't want you in danger Sammie"

Mom hugged me and started to cry "oh! Honey I had no idea! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed

"It's okay mom I've had worse believe me" she cried even harder

"He promised! He said that he would never do anything bad again!"

I pulled away "what do you mean?"

"Three weeks ago I caught him cheating on me with a young girl called daisy , he said that he would never do anything t hurt me again!" she sobbed, my mom is far too trusting I pulled her into a tight embrace comforting her, even though I too needed comfort.

he grabbed my sketchbook and threw it across the kitchen "Roxy! Look what your stupid ideas are doing! You don't know when too keep your mouth shut do you!" he pulled me out of mom's arms and shook me, making the skin on my wrists go white under his grip, I gasped in pain as he squeezed one of my many bruises .

"mike let go!" I hissed trying to get out of his grip, he clamped his hands down harder

"let her go!" Sam roared and tackled mike to the ground "dad's been beating Roxy and all you can think of is how it's her fault!" he screamed

"what the hell is going on down here?!" I froze at the sound of dad's voice "Samuel get off of your brother" Sam clenched his teeth together and didn't move

"Sam! You will do as you are told!"

"or what!?" I yelled at him "you gonna beat him too?!"

"Roxanne- Louise! Hold your tongue!" he hissed , he knew I hated my full name

"I will not!" I yelled "I'm sick of you trying to control me Bernard!" I sneered at his name

"shut up you insolent little vixen!" he went to hit me but I was faster, I caught his fist in my hand I twisted his arm sharply and pulled in behind his back, at the same time I kicked his legs out from under him so I could pin him to the ground, I knelt on the small of hiss back and pulled out my switch blade fully intent on killing the man who ruined my childhood, when mom cried "no! no honey don't!"

I glared at her, but did as she said letting the freak go, I grabbed my bag, sketch book , and keys to my bike **(AN-do motorbikes need keys?) **before storming out of the door and riding to school.


	2. SAT's

AN-hey

_**AN-**__hey! This is the other version of my story Roxy Johnson I hope this is better! Basically in the other one Roxy didn't have much of a personality in this she has a lot of my personality and interests like drawing – and as _**realityXwarper **_ wrote I think that Marko would be artistic too because of his jacket and because he has that look about him (I know I sound crazy saying 'hey you have an artistic look about you')_

_Anyway enjoy! Oh and BTW I WILL update the other story but I am having a go at this one as well._

I was sat at my usual bench outside the school cafeteria, my eyes glanced at the passing crowds of students , all busying themselves with the trivial problems in their self- absorbed lives, I just sat there for what felt like hours slowly drinking the beer in my right hand and smoking the cigarette in my left.

I hated the idiocy of some students, all they cared about was how their hair looked or who's dating who, no one gave a damn about real life and real problems.

I looked at the bottle in my hand with disgust. Empty.

I threw the glass bottle at the wall of the school; it smashed violently showering one of the students in glass, and dregs of Budweiser .

"You freak!" shrieked one of the 'popular' girls or as I liked to call them SAT's short for self-absorbed tarts.

"do you know how much this outfit cost me!?" she yelled at me flicking her blonde hair over he shoulder

"Actually I thought that charity hand outs were free" I replied coolly rising from my seat and flinging my backpack over my shoulders , I walked away from the blonde bimbo , I never was a load and outspoken person I kept to myself and rarely talked to anyone else.

"Hey! Get back here now!"

I stopped in mid step and hissed over my shoulder "don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!"

I had had enough of people trying to control me , I remembered what happened this morning , the truth finaly came out when mom saw my face, and Michael had just laughed it off ,of course he would he was 'daddy's special son' damn him, damn them both!

I spun around and threw my bag to the floor , my eyes wide and ferocious with anger , they were burning a dark green as they always did when I was angry, they darkened and looked very fierce, hell I even scared my mom once! , I ran at her and pulled my arm back, colliding with her nose, hearing a sickening crunch I realised that I had broke her nose, she instantly fell to the floor whimpering.

I bent over her pathetic form and pulled her close to my face by her bleach blonde hair "now you listen to me closely girly, you _ever_ mention that again and I swear to your god that I _will_ end you!" I dropped her hair, and flicked the cigarette but in her face. and calmly strode towards my black and red motorcycle, scooping up my bag which contained most of my possessions well only the important ones that I couldn't bare to part with:

My sketch book and pencils, my paints with a few paintbrushes, a wad of cash saved from my jobs, and a change of clothes.

Yes. You guessed. I am running away, not the most noble of things to do but hey, I don't give a damn. 


	3. how i came to santa carla

A month had passed and I was on the road passing random towns to sell sketches or paintings, I did not make that much money but I was happy people liked my art and brought it

_**An**__**- like I said Roxy basically has my personality so if it seem a bit weird then you know what's wrong, lol.**_

_**Disclaime**__**r- don't own lost boys sadly , but I do own the characters Roxy, and anyone else that I may come up with **_

Three months had passed and I was on the road passing random towns to sell sketches or paintings, I did not make that much money but I was happy people liked my art and brought it!, I didn't have to go to school and face any hassle, for once my life was simple and on the up side I wasn't getting beaten anymore, I laughed darkly at the thought, (yes many people have told me I have a sick sense of humour but hey, I don't care).

I would stop at motels and rent a room so I could shower and rest for the night but I always made sure I was gone by morning.

Mom had filed me under 'missing' two days into my trip, everywhere I looked there were missing posters of some kid or another , but this was different those kids didn't have the annoyingly persistent mother that I had , mom even went on TV and made a plea for me to come home.

But I didn't, I hated life at home , I never had any confidence when I was at home probably because dad was always bringing me down , but now I was free from him I was completely happy and confident yet another reason not to go home , mom would probably forgive dad and 'work things out' I loved my mom but she is far too trusting, and I was in no way wanting to go back to a life of restrictions and rules .

now I was carefree and wild, I couldn't care less about stability, I just wanted to draw! And paint! I wanted to be on my own! No more rules! I wanted freedom!

I went to the reception desk of the latest motel I was staying at sitting behind the desk was a woman around 40 she looked up and smiled kindly I smiled back and paid the woman the money.

"You know luv, if you wanted a place where you could stay permanent –like then you should head to Santa Carla there are plenty of runaways who go there the police don't check because of the missing people"

"Ho...How did..?" I was confused

She chuckled "honey you arrive with only a rucksack and two changes of clothes , and pay with cash riding a motorcycle, in the middle of nowhere, you've got to be running from something" she smiled kindly at me

I returned the smile "thanks"

So that's how I ended up in Santa Carla, I've been living here for a two and a half months now,

I found a job at the boardwalk, I have a little market stall and I sell my paintings and artwork, so far I only work day's because the families come during days and ask for drawings of them all together this isn't really my favourite way of drawing but it makes money and money I need to pay for my hotel room, sometimes I do get to sell my own creations but there's not that much time because of the deadline I have for the portraits.

Tonight, like most nights, I was drawing but tonight I was drawing the boardwalk and beach I was halfway through my drawing when I felt like someone was staring at me , I looked around and sure enough on the railings of the boardwalk four guys were staring at me , I shook my head and went back to my drawing shading and smudging then sketching another part of the view, I was so engrossed In my work I didn't notice the same guys walk over to me .

"Wow she's good!"

I heard someone say, without looking up from my work, I saw the four guys out the corner of my eye, standing around me In a circle around me that would probably have intimidated a different person , but I knew that I could handle myself I didn't spend half of my time fighting at school and not learn how to defend myself, I ignored them hoping they would go away , when they didn't I looked up from my drawing.

"got a problem?" I asked coolly

"No we're just checking out your work" it was the same one as before, he had wild blonde hair and wore a tuxedo jacket

"Yeah, you're really good" said the smallest of the four, he caught my eye mainly because of his amazing jacket, it was covered in bright coloured patches and badges, as well as trinkets and tassels on the shoulders, but also his eyes they were so bright I felt like I could get lost in his eyes, I shook the thought from my head, for all I knew these guys could be psychopaths.

I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it something about this boy just made me want to smile,

"Thanks" I said turning back to my work

"How come we haven't seen you around here? Are you new to Santa Carla?" this was the one with the colourful jacket

"no, I've been here for about two and a half months, you probably wont have seen me unless you pass my market stall, and I doubt that you spend your time looking for an artist to draw portraits of your family, I haven't had much else to draw but day-tripper's since I got here"

"how about you do a portrait of all of us? I bet it would give you something else to draw apart from little kids and their mom's" suggested the one with wild hair grinning maniacally, I smiled it would give me something to do I had basically finished the picture of the boardwalk anyway.

"sure, sit down then" I motioned to the space in front of me, they sat down and I began to study them , each line I could draw, the shape of their faces, the way that their clothes creased .

I started drawing I drew the one with the mullet first , he seemed like the leader .

for what seemed like forever I just looked at the group, drawing each boy , shading the shadows on their faces it was extremely easy to draw the first three I had them draw relatively quickly, then I started on the boy with the curly hair and colourful jacket, shading every patch on his jacket with care , he had his mouth turned up in a sort of half-smile.

When I was finally finished; I ripped the drawing from my sketch book and handed it to the platinum blonde guy with the mullet.

They all looked shocked that I had drawn this.

"You can keep that" I said

"Awesome!" said the one with the wild hair "how did you learn to draw so good?"

"I just can that's all, I suppose it just helped me deal with…stuff" I stood up and brushed the sand of my ripped- jeans, I looked down at my watch 11:47pm, I had to go.

"Guess I'll see you later I really gotta go" I said to the now standing boys,

"Yeah see ya" they muttered, I barely heard them as I ran as fast as I could toward the steps.

I walked up the stairs of the boardwalk weaving in between people; I hadn't made nearly enough money from my paintings this week so I needed a bonus. I picked several people's pockets without them noticing, sliding the wallets into the rucksack that was hanging on my arm by my elbow.

I reached my bike and jumped on, not noticing the same boys watching me again as I sped down the boardwalk stairs.

I raced toward my hotel, I f I wasn't back by midnight then the owner would lock up and I would be stuck without a place to sleep.

I forced my bike to go faster still, ignoring the bumps I hit causing my bike to fly through the air at some points, I kept my balance easily. the light's from the hotel sign came into view I relaxed I was on time, I skidded to a halt outside the front office and ran inside .

"You're cutting it a little close aren't you Roxy?" sally asked pointing to the clock it read 11:55

I grinned at the receptionist "where would be the fun in being on time?"

She rolled her eyes "you know one of these days you are probably going to fall off that awful contraption of yours, and I will just sit at watch"

I laughed at her and walked away, to my room .

'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!'

I rolled over and punched the alarm clock, groaning I crawled out of bed.

I glanced at the time it was 12:00 pm already, man I really ought to change the alarm setting.

I shrugged out of my too-large t-shirt that served as my pyjamas, and changed into a pair of acid-washed tight jeans with rips in the knees and thigh's , a overly big depeche mode t-shirt and a black military jacket that's a lot like the guy with wild hair's one last night, I pulled on my black motorcycle boots that reached about an inch and a half below my knee , this was practically the same outfit I wore every day I just changed my tops and jeans around I now had three changes of clothes and only one pair of shoes , the ones that were on my feet , I had to make sure that I didn't keep too many clothes so that if I needed to leave in a hurry (for instance if my mom or the fuzz found me) then I could just up and go .

I grabbed the paintings that I had finished and needed to take to the stall for the families to pick up I pushed them into a big backpack and slung that on my back before heading .

"hey Roxy you heading to work Hun?" sally called as I walked out of the door

I turned around to look at her "yeah I gotta get these paintings to the boardwalk I got three families waiting for them also I got a couple asking about my independent work so I got my paintings with me should earn some cash"

She smiled "that's good, say do you think you could pick up some comics for me ?" I had to laugh sally was 27 and still into reading comic books , although hearing this did bring up a twinge of pain, it made me think of my brother Sam he was really into comics even though he was sixteen he couldn't stop reading comic books , they were his passion like art was mine .

"sure what would you like?"

"oh just get me some superman comics Hun" she replied smiling at me , she handed me the money for the comics, "and here take this too for your trouble" she handed me another note with a smile , I tried to hand the note back saying that she should keep her money.

"no honey you take that , I'm sure that I'll save someone their wallet getting pinched am I right" she said with mirth glittering in her eyes , I smiled sheepishly and took the note.

I hopped on my bike and sped away to the boardwalk.

_**AN- tell me what you think! also if anyone knows what picture Dwayne has on the back of his jacket could you let me know please !**_


	4. meeting marko again

"Thank you" the mother of two beamed at me "it's such a lovely portrait

**AN- hope u guys like this chap, tell me wot u think , oh and I know that I use a line from firefly but it's hilarious!**

**Disclaimer-nope don't own anything but Roxy and da storyline plus any OC's that u don't recognise from da movie like the SAT from chap2 and the woman and her kidz, ect ect…oh yeah and I actually don't know anything about motorbikes so if anything seems surreal or non-believable then I'm sorry , and I'll just claim creative license **

"Thank you" the mother of two beamed at me "it's such a lovely portrait!"

I smiled back "no problem, to be honest it's just good to have a customer!" I laughed; she joined in, and left with her two boys.

I had earned big today, selling four of my own paintings as well as the three portraits had painted, I closed the stall and went in search of the comic shop.

I flicked through the comic books selecting a few superman comics, I had no idea what numbers to get sally so I just got the most interesting looking –ones, once again I felt someone staring at me, I looked up and saw two guys about Sam's age staring at me with wary glances . one had a bright red bandana on and dark blonde hair , the other had black hair and was wearing dog- tags

"Shake your head your eyes are stuck!" I hissed angrily "what is your problem?"

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe" the one with the bandana replied

I snorted, was he serious? Who talks like that?

"cool huh?"

"for a delinquent " black-hair said

I glared at him.

"How about you just ring up this purchase so's I can leave huh?" I said stonily

The black haired boy complied angrily and I handed over the money.

I reached out for the bag and bandana – boy grabbed my arm,

"take this as well" he handed me a comic that said 'vampire's everywhere'

I laughed and shook my head, "no thanks bandana-boy. I'm just here for the superman comic nothing else" he glared at me but did not push me to take it.

I laughed uncontrollably as I left the store "what a couple of weirdo's" I thought out loud , making my way down the steps to where I was last night I notice just how much tome had passed , It was night already, I hurriedly checked my watch 6:30, I still had hours yet.

I pulled out my sketchbook and pencils from my rucksack and sat down in the sand, trying to think of something to draw, then I heard footsteps behind me .

Without making any noise I smoothly pulled out my switch blade from my boot, I stood up suddenly and grabbed whoever was behind me, holding the blade in front of me.

"Whoa! Calm down it's just me!" it was the guy from last night , the one with the amazing jacket, I smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry! I just don't like people sneaking up on me"

He grinned back, "yeah kind of my fault there!" I laughed

"So do you have a name or am I going to have to call you dude-with-the-cool-jacket?"

He laughed "I'm Marko"

I smiled "I'm Roxy"

"I wanted to talk to you last night but you sort of ran off"

I laughed again , I was amazed at how this boy effected me usually I was weary of people I did not know but with him it was different, I felt totally at ease around him like I was supposed to be with him, like I'm in love with him...WOA! did I actually just say that? I must be mad I can't fall in love with someone after meeting them twice!

"yeah sorry about that, but if I'm not back by midnight then sally locks up and then I don't have a place to sleep for the night." I smiled "that's one of the downsides of living without parents you get locked out and no amount of crocodile tears and puppy dog faces can let you back in" he laughed

"so why did you come to Santa Carla?"

"long story short – I ran away"

He nodded but didn't say anything; I decided to change the subject before he started asking 'why?'

"So did you make your jacket yourself?"

He grinned "yeah it took a while but I did it all myself, I also did some stuff on Dwayne's jacket, I stitched the design on the arm of his jacket"

"Dwayne?" I asked

"Yeah you know the one with the brown hair"

"yeah, who were the other two?"

He grinned "well Paul's the one with wild hair and the jacket like yours and David is the one with the black trench coat and the mullet"

"How long you lived in Santa Carla?"

"a while now , me and the guys are all runaways of some kind, each trying to get away from something"

I nodded "I know the feeling" Marko gestured to my sketchbook

"Do you mind if I have a look?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Not at all, help yourself" I handed him the sketch book and watched his reactions as he flicked through my many drawings, he stopped on one that I had drawn of Sam mike and Nanook

"That's my brothers mike and Sam and Sam's dog Nanook, I drew this one before I ran away" I said after he asked me who he was

"Do you miss them?"

"sometimes, but other then those rare times I don't really think about them, even if someone paid me I wouldn't go back home, for one mom would probably try to stop me from doing anything fun, and I don't really like mike he's sort of the reason I left and I mean after five and a half months of doing what I want whenever I want I sure as hell can't go back to having rules and regulations shoved down my throat"

He laughed " I know what you mean, it sucks when people try to control you doesn't it?" I nodded "sure does"

"what about your dad? You said that you miss your brothers and mom but what about your dad?" my face darkened and I clenched my hands in anger, I knew that the look on my face was what Sam liked to call my 'death face'

"if I saw that man again I would probably be likely to rip his throat out , after everything he put me through that man deserves death!" I felt tears of anger run down my face and my body start to shake, Marko looked at me with sympathy and pulled me into a tight hug which I gladly returned.

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay, I'm sorry for bringing it up" he rubbed my back soothingly until I pulled away to wipe my eyes.

"It's okay I really shouldn't get so wound up about something I can't change but that man seriously makes me mad, before I took off I found out he was

cheating on my mom with some SAT …" seeing the confused look on his face I tried to explain " SAT stands for self absorbed tart " he laughed loudly and gesture for me to continue so I told him my story, right up to the moment that I met him on the beach last night. Including everything about how my dad would beat me all the time.

"so your brother knew what was going on the whole time?" Marko asked with an angry look in his eye " why didn't he help you?"

I took his hand in mine calming him down "he couldn't , I told him that dad had stopped, I didn't want Sam to get hurt so I lied" I stated this all calmly and matter-factually

He laughed weekly "no wonder you left"

I laughed as well "you know you're the first one I ever told about this"

He smiled at me "I'm glad you trust me, come on you need some cheering up how about we go do something?"

"like what?"

"do you fancy going for a ride? I saw how you handled your bike yesterday, girl you got skills!" we both laughed

"sure why not ?"

"come on let's go meet up with the other's"

We walked over to David Dwayne and Paul hand in hand, our fingers laced together .

"hey guy's Roxy's going to come for a ride with us!" he said happily

"hey girl that was seriously cool last night with your bike! I don't know about any other girl that can ride like you!" Paul grinned at me

I smiled back "that's cos' other girls are all wusses and have no sense of humour, especially when you throw an almost-empty bottle of Budweiser and it happens to accidentally-on-purpose smash above their head"

He cracked up laughing "you didn't!"

I grinned "I did she got all worked up about it too and got angrier when I broke her nose"

They all roared with laughter

"You're not quite right you know that?" laughed Marko

"so I have been told by many of professionals, the term is clinically insane " I grinned

"Come on lets go" said David when he finally stopped laughing, he jumped on his bike and we all followed suit, 'strange' I thought 'I don't remember their bikes being there when I parked this afternoon , oh well they probably came in later'

David sped down the wooden stairs first followed by Dwayne and Paul , Marko grinned at me "come on Roxy!" he yelled excitedly before following his friends , so they wanted me to follow? I thought well I'll show they some following !, I revved the engine holding the brake down , causing the wheel to spin I released the brake and sped warp-speed towards to stairs I pulled the handlebars up so that instead of riding down the stairs I flew through the air and landed past the stairs on the beach! I heard whoops of amazement from the boys and I continued speeding after them, I guess this speed would be odd to someone who is used to riding at 'sensible' speeds but I loved riding fast! Mike would always get angry that his little sister was better then him at riding , and would always make sure that no one knew about it, that's just one of the reasons that I hate Michael, the other being that he was always dads favourite child and whenever dad and I argued he would always take dad's side, just like he did that day.

I kept pace with the boy's easily, landing perfectly when riding over bumps in the road, we cut through some woodland area and came out near a cliff.

I could no longer hear the boys but could see a light ahead of me , it was too big to be the boys taillights and the sound of the ocean rang in my ears , I figured that I must be near the cliff edge , so I stopped the bike and hopped off , just in time too I had my bike parked perfectly, almost exactly on the edge!

The boys appeared near me all laughing and saying how good I was , Marko ran forward and pulled me into a bear hug swinging me around and laughing.

"girl you are wild!" Paul said and slapped my hand in a high-five

"not bad Roxy!" David commented,

"thanks!" I laughed "uhh? Guy's? Any particular reason we are standing on a cliff?"

They roared with laughter, "Yeah we live in a cave around here!" Paul explained

"you live in a cave? That's so cool!" I said , and followed them down a wooden staircase , ignoring all the 'danger' and 'keep out' signs scattered across the ground, and ran down the slope leading into the cave .

The cave was amazing! There was an old reception desk that was still intact, a fallen chandelier with starfish, a queen-size-looking bed and an old sofa, as well as several things that the boys seemed to have added, like the, (as Paul calls it), rock-box and countless cassettes and scattered books and empty take-out boxes and the oil barrels that served as fire pits that Dwayne lit so we could see.

"not bad huh?" asked David "this was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty four years ago, too bad they built in on a fault.

In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack, so now it's ours"

The speech sounded like David had rehearsed it, as if he was repeating himself over again, but that didn't make me any less in awe of this cave.

Marko, who was sat on the sofa, pulled me down so that I was sat in his lap , I turned my head towards him,

"What was that for?" I asked trying to do my best at frowning at him, but it was so hard, he is one of those people that you just can't stay mad at! Eventually I ended up hugging him.

He laughed "see!? You can 't resist me!" he grinned and winked at me

I slapped his arm and laughed with him "oh really?" he nodded proudly

"yep, you are one hundred percent ga-ga about me!" I poked him in the ribs and wriggled out of his arms so I sat next to him he raised his eyebrows at me an as I poked my tongue out childishly.

"How mature of you" he teased

I laughed "why should I act older then I am I? You only live once right so I'm making the most of it before..." I clamped my hand over my mouth , I was about to let slip what I had told Marko , I didn't really know how the others would react if I told them so I kept my mouth shut.

"Before what Roxy?" David asked calmly

I chewed my lip and looked at Marko, silently asking him if I should tell them, he smiled at me reassuring me that it would be fine, "before mike or dad find me"

The boy's faces grew dark "why what would they do?" David asked

"Mike would probably attempt to kill me for 'ruining' his perfect little life, and dad would probably actually manage to kill me for telling mom the truth I mean I can beat them in a one on one fight but if they're both together then I won't stand a chance"

Paul looked fierce; I mean he didn't look angry at me but more like he was angry at mike and dad

"They wont get anywhere near you Roxy, we'll protect you" Dwayne said

"But you don't even know me" I said confused

"Are you telling us that you don't feel like you belong here, that as soon as you saw Marko you didn't feel instantly at ease around him?" David asked smirking; I blushed and looked at the floor.

"if you don't believe me look at the picture that you drew of us" he handed me the picture and I gasped; I had drawn all the boys perfectly but when I drew Marko I had put the most effort into it I had captured every lock of hair and every crease in his jacket, this was clearly done with love and appreciation…wait? Love? I was in shock,

'I'm in love with a boy I have only just met' I thought

"See?" David said, I nodded too shocked to speak, Marko pulled me into his lap again and hugged me into his chest, and I wrapped my arms around his waist needing to hold him close.

It was that moment when I realised that even if I had to I could never leave Marko, I needed him, he was a part of me now, I always used to scoff at people when they talked about love, and finding the one person that you would spend the rest of your life with , the one person that you needed to have more then anything on earth yet here I am a seventeen year old girl absolutely head over heals for a guy I met yesterday, now my life was decided. I would stay with my Marko…_my_ Marko…I liked the sound of that.

"Roxy…" David said, I lifted my self from Marko's chest so that I could see David "drink some of this Roxy, be one of us" his eyes were piercing, edging me on, almost subconsciously I took hold of the glass bottle that he held out for me, I could see the red liquid inside, 'probably red-wine' I thought to myself, and I took a long drink from the bottle then handed it back to David.

Marko cupped my cheek in his hand and stroked down my back with the other hand he held me close and whispered "you're one of us now Roxy" he lifted my chin with his hand and kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back it was a soft sweet kiss.

I began to feel really sleepy, I lay against him and closed my eyes, breathing in his comforting scent and fell asleep.

_**Narrator **_

After Roxy fell asleep Marko carried her over to the old bed and wrapped her up in the covers, he stroked her hair once before sitting back with the boys.

"tell us about her father Marko, why is she so scared of him and this, mike person" David said calmly

Marko's face grew angry "her dad used to beat her all the time he's a drunk who cheats on her mom, he beats her just 'cos she's a girl , and cos she fights back, one day after he beat her she had a black eye and split lip, her mom asked how it happened and she told them , by them I mean her mom and two brothers Michael and Sam , Sam stopped Roxy from killing her dad and Michael tried to hit Roxy because he said that she was lying and making the story up, that's why she ran away"

All of the boys became angry almost simultaneously, "I'm going to kill them!" hissed Paul "how could they do that to Roxy?!" he hissed furious that members of her family would to that to his new sister.

"get in line man!" hissed Dwayne

"maybe we should leave him to Roxy" Marko suggested "the second time we met I asked her about her dad and she said and I quote "if I saw that man again I would probably be likely to rip his throat out" now put that kind of hatred along with an empty stomach and you've got your self her fist kill"

David chuckled darkly "you're right Marko!" he turned to Paul and Dwayne "we leave Roxy to kill the man"

They nodded, glad that the man would me getting his comeuppance.

"what about her brother?" Dwayne asked

"we leave him alone for now, and let Roxy decide what to do with him"

They all nodded in agreement, before heading to the back of the cave to sleep.


	5. Roxy's got some fangs

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleepiness from them, sitting up in my bed I noticed that I was still in the cave, I couldn't see Marko or the boys anywhere, I slid off of the bed and walked up to the opening of the cave, wondering if the boy's bikes wer

_**AN- I know that I haven't updated this in a while but I hope to be updating as quick as I can, this is about Roxy turning fully and it sort of explains Roxy and Marko's attraction to each other . also (I got this from **_**Poisoned Injun Rose **_**) try listening to 'Janie's got a gun' by 'Aerosmith' while reading this story! I was in hysterics at the lyrics and the story, they linked so well!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- I don't own the lost boys but I do however own Roxy as she is my character and I own any characters that I may make up.**_

I had woken up an hour ago to find that I had slept all day,(again) and it was now late at night, I instantly walked over to Marko and took my place by his side, I had never felt this way about another person before, sure when I went to school I had had boyfriends, but they never worked out, and I never loved any of them; even after dating one boy for almost two years , I felt nothing except affection.

Yet with Marko it was so different my heart would beat faster at the sound of his voice, I had to remind myself to breathe when he smiled and when he held me I was at peace. For the first time in my 17 years I was In love.

But I knew there was something different about Marko and the rest of the boys, they seemed almost to perfect and they always had a twinkle In their eye as if to say 'I know something that you don't and you're not going to find out', and they all seemed to look alike despite not being actually related, they all had the same pale skin, even Dwayne who was half-Cherokee Indian and half Hispanic hould be, and the scent, they all had a similar scent one that no matter how hard I tried I could not place it.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Marko placing a kiss on my forehead, I looked up into his eyes (as he was at least 4 inches taller then me.)

"how long have I been here for?" I asked him, not being able to take my eyes away from his.

" about 24 hours" he replied "the sun has only just gone down"

I started to panic " oh god! Why did I stay last night! Damn! Sally's probably called the cops by now! And then mom's gonna find me and I'll have to go home and then dad'll beat me again and Sam will probably get it for sticking up for me and mike'll kill me!" I said barely stopping for breath.

Marko held me tight soothing me "shhhh…. . nothings going to happen to you Roxy I would never let it happen to you, and don't worry about your dad he can never hurt you again, not now that…….. "

"Now that what?" I asked

"Now that you are one of us" came David's voice from behind us

I glared at him, the way that he was acting was seriously starting to creep me out.

"which is what exactly?"

David just smirked "oh you'll see, you'll see very soon"

Almost as if on cue my entire body was attacked by an endless hunger shooting pain through my body , my thoughts travelled to the bag of crisps and chocolate bar that I had in my jacket pocket but somehow I knew that it would not be enough to sustain me, no I carved something very different and I did not know what it was.

As if reading my thoughts David said "close your eyes Roxy, we'll take you to get what you need"

I shut my eyelids and hugged myself tighter in Marko's chest , I felt the wind whip around us and heard the roar of the ocean crashing on the rocks fade as we passed over the cliff , I did not question what was happening as the pain was too great I just trusted Marko with my life, and did not ask how we were moving so fast without travelling on our bikes.

Then as suddenly as the sound had started it stopped and we became still.

"open your eyes Roxy" I did as David commanded and saw that we were outside my old house, the very house that I had tried so hard to get away from, I pushed Marko away from me with a force I didn't even know that I had , my temper flared and I shouted at them.

"AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME YOU BRING ME BACK TO THE ONE PLACE I TOLD YOU I HATED? YOUR TWISTED MARKO! AND TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU BOTH!"

Marko tried to talk but I brushed passed him and ran into the house, hell if I was already here I might as well pick up some of my stuff, and if Marko and David were still there then I would find a knife in the kitchen and attack them, at this thought I winced I knew that I couldn't hurt Marko, no matter what I still loved him.

I began to shove some of my clothes into a rucksack I also found some of my old sketch books which I added to the bag as well, I slung the bag on my back and started to walk down the stairs , when I reached the second stair down I heard the voice that I hated and cursed to the depths of hell, daddy dearest

"so you finally came back did you? You little brat, no wonder your mother left I bet she couldn't stand the thought of you finding her again, not that I mind about her leaving after all daisy is much prettier" I turned around to see my father standing bold as brass sneering at me, after all he put me through he had the bottle to stand there and taunt me! wait…did he say that mom left? And who is 'daisy'? his new girlfriend maybe? Or maybe she was who dad had cheated on mom with.

"well at least with your mother gone there's no one to stop me from getting rid of you once and for all is there?" he laughed darkly and pulled out a flick-knife "remember when you tried to slit my throat? Well now I'm going to slit yours!"

He lunged at me with the knife but I was faster , I punched him on the nose causing blood to spurt from the now-broken nose and onto my face, I licked the blood off of my face without thinking about it, and instantly I grew thirsty , thirsty and angrier I pounced on the man and snuck my teeth into his neck warm blood ran passed my teeth and down my throat I gnawed at his neck deciding that the blood was not coming to me fast enough, I ripped part of the flesh from his neck and spat it out only to sink my teeth in his neck again sucking away the last of his blood, I broke away from him and stared in sick fascination of what I had just done, I expected to feel remorse for what I did, but I felt nothing, after all he had deserved to die and I was given my chance to kill him by four boys by the names of Marko David Dwayne and Paul.

"now do you see why we brought you here? We weren't being cruel Roxy we were trying to help you, and by the looks of it we succeeded" David said

"What am I?" I asked I was so shocked at what I had done I could not tear my gaze away from my father's body

"You're one of us Roxy, you'll never grow old and you'll never die but you must feed ...You're a vampire Roxy one of the pack and we will fight to protect you" David said

"Yeah Roxy I would never hurt you, I told you I wouldn't, Roxy I love you"

I was for –lack –of –a- better-term completely and utterly gob smacked.

"I ...I love you too but, how I've only just met you" I stuttered, still unable to tear my eyes from the body

"In the vampire world Roxy there are certain special humans who, from birth, are destined to be part of a vampire pack to love a vampire, this kind of love more powerful than any love that exists and you Roxy were destined to be with Marko, not only that ; when we first saw you on the beach we knew that we needed you in the pack the same way I knew that I needed Dwayne Paul and Marko in the pack, it was just how it was supposed to be"

I drew my eyes away from the body and stared at David and Marko, before flinging myself at Marko, wrapping him in a tight hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me just as tightly.

"we should head back now" David told us "but first we need to get rid of this body" Marko nodded and slung me on his back, I hooked my arms around his neck an my legs around his waist David picked up the body and him and Marko took flight , I tightened my grip, afraid that I was going to fall, I felt Marko laughing at my reaction and I couldn't help but laugh as well .

We were flying over the sea now, David dropped the body and flew faster without the extra weight , Marko flew a bit faster as well, and before I knew it we were back at the cave, Marko set me down on the sofa and he sat next to me , playing with a piece of my hair , I linked my hand in just and we just sat there like that waiting for Paul and Dwayne to arrive from the place where they slept , apparently they always slept the longest.

"Ahh! They live!" I called as they appeared, rubbing the sleepy dust from their eyes

"oh be quiet I need my beauty sleep" said Paul yawning

"you'd better go back to sleep then Paul 'cos I don't think you got enough" Dwayne said laughing

Paul slapped Dwayne around the head and glared at him, Dwayne just laughed harder

"Marko, does she know? Did she…?" Paul asked Marko seriously for once

"yeah I know Paul and yes daddy dearest won't be bothering me anymore" I said with a smile on my face, Paul roared with laughter and ran and pulled me into a hug swinging me around, he went as if to throw me but pulled me back at the last minute.

"don't you dare!" I shrieked

Paul smirked and threw me in the air, Dwayne caught me and set me on my feet , I smiled at him and childishly stuck my tongue out at Paul, then smirked at him.

"what are you smirking at?"

I laughed and held up his wallet, I flicked it open and read "Paul Edmund Thompson, may I call you Edmund?" Paul glared at me a slight blush on his cheeks , then he giggled "only if I can call you Louise" he held up my wallet .

I blushed at my middle name I'd always hated it because It was my grandmother on my mom's side's name "I wont call you by your middle name if you never call me that again" I said

Paul grinned and then nodded , he then turned to Marko and Dwayne "what about you guys? Do you have embarrassing middle names?"

"Massimo" Marko grunted, Paul roared with laughter

"your parents named you 'Marko Massimo'? Dude I bet you paid for that when you went to school!" Marko punched Paul on the arm violently "shut up _**Eddie"**_

"So Dwayne what's your middle name?" I asked trying to take Paul and Marko's attention away from hitting each other

"Jason" he said,

"that's so unfair you have a normal middle name and we have to have lame middle names that are our grandparents names!" Paul whined

Dwayne grinned at him and shook his head.

"if you guys think your names are bad you wouldn't believe my brother's"

I said giggling

"what is his middle name then?"

"Bernard-Jackson" I giggled

They all laughed as well, "did your mom choose the stupidest middle names she could?" Paul asked

"yeah but with Sammie's I insisted that she use a normal name in the end she let me choose it so I just said Matt but she insisted that he be called Mathew, what about you guys? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child" Marko said

"I had an older sister but she died when I was 10 she got run over by a truck, and I had a half-sister who lives with my mom, my mom and dad broke up after Cindy died

I stayed with dad but mom left us, she wrote to me once and told me she had another daughter called Jessica , I never knew her" Dwayne said

I gasped " sorry Dwayne I didn't mean to bring that up"

He smiled at me "it's fine, it was a long time ago"

"I had a younger brother, I runaway from home when I was 16 he was only seven ant the time" Paul said "his name was Laddie , I don't know what happened to him, I just hope that child services caught up with my mom, she was always drunk or high never looked after us, but I couldn't take Laddie with me there wasn't enough time" tears fell down Paul' face, all his joking aside now he was hurting .

I wrapped my arms around him and held him like I used to hold Sam when he got scared at night by dad when he was drunk (despite the fact that that he was much bigger then Sam was, not to mention four years older then him).

"it's not your fault Paul, I'm sure Laddie got away and if not then we'll just have to go and look for him won't we?!"

Paul smiled at me, it was a weak smile but it was still a smile, "I'd like that, to find my brother"

I felt a twinge of pain at the mention of this, I knew that I would love to find my little brother as well, but I knew that I couldn't because that would mean going near my older brother and my mother, and I was nowhere near ready to do that.

"I know how you feel I miss Sam all the time, he was the best little brother I could wish for, he was the only one out of my family who I trusted, I mean sure I loved my mom but she was too soft to be there when I needed her, hell she only divorced my dad _after _ I left."

Marko walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist , resting his chin on my head.

"don't be sad Roxy you still have us, we'll always be here for you"

I turned my face and kissed his lips gently "thank you"

"Paul, if you want to find your then we will" David said

Paul beamed "awesome! Can we go now?" David laughed at Paul's enthusiasm

"sure Paul we can go now" he replied "where abouts did you live?

"Just outside of Los Gatos you know where max I supposed to have that big store he runs"

We hopped on our bikes and sped away.


	6. Laddie's escape

We stopped outside a small dingy-white house that Paul identified as our destination

We stopped outside a small dingy-white house that Paul identified as our destination.

"he's a bum mom! Why do you bother he just uses you for the drugs you have in the house!" Paul tensed when he heard his brother's voice

"how dare you! He looks after you!"

Laddie snorted "yeah sure he looks after me, he steals the money that you get as child support but use for drugs, and then goes out to get drunk! That's really looking after me!"

"If you so much as utter another word I swear I will.."

"Will what? Hit me? leave me on my own for hours at a time while you go out to get drunk or high? News break woman you already do!"

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!"

"You lost your right to call myself your mother when you made Paul leave!"

A slap rang in our ears; the bitch had just slapped her 11 year old son! Laddie laughed darkly "that all you got bitch? All that heroin has made you weak"

The boy really was Paul's brother,

Another slap sounded as well as another fit of laughter "that all you got!!" he screamed , we found a window outside the kitchen so we could see what was going on, a young boy with blonde hair that was a shade darker then Paul's was standing with his fists clenched and a defiant look on his face, the same blue eyes as Paul had were glaring at the shabbily dressed woman.

"I am a good mother! I have two boys!"

"Just because you're a whore doesn't make you a good mother!" he screamed

David laughed at how alike Paul and Laddie were it was obvious that Paul must have raised the boy for him to have such …colourful language, Paul and the rest of us laughed as well.

Laddie's mom slapped him so hard that he fell to the floor, he pushed himself up on his elbows, and then into a sitting position, he gradually managed to stand up.

"Apologise!" she growled

"Bite me" he sneered, she went to slap him again but Paul jumped through the open window.

"Leave him alone _**Tracy" **_he made sure to use her name and not 'mom'

"Paul!" Laddie cried delighted, he ran into his brother's arms and hugged him tightly, Paul released him and made Laddie stand behind him so that Tracy couldn't hit him.

"I'm taking Laddie away from here, he's safer with me" Paul said to her "at least this way he wont have his drugged up bitch of a mother stealing money that is meant to support him, at least if he lives with me he will have something to eat and new clothes when he needs them"

"he's my son! He belongs with me!" she whined , sounding like a five year old who's just been given a 'time out'

"no way am I leaving my little brother in the care of some heroin addict who can't even keep track of herself let alone an eleven year old kid, he's leaving"

Paul nodded for us to come in, (we used the door rather then the window)

_**Roxy will you help my brother pack his things? **_Paul's voice sounded in my head, I was a little shocked but nodded anyway, I gave Paul a smile and walked over to Laddie and held out my hand.__

"Laddie go with Roxy and get your stuff packed okay?" Laddie nodded and took my offered hand, he led me upstairs to his room.

"so how do you know my brother? Are you his girlfriend?"

I laughed "no I'm not going out with your brother we're just friends, I'm with Marko , the blonde boy you saw downstairs, the one with the colourful jacket"

He nodded and started to shove clothes randomly into his bag , I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to move out of the way, I searched through his wardrobe and picked out the clothes that he would need the most, disregarding the clothes that were too small for him I folded them neatly so they would fit in his bag .

"that's your clothes packed, is there anything else you want to take?"

He shook his head "no nothing else"

I offered my hand again which he took in his, we went and joined the boys in the kitchen, I slung Laddie's bag on my back and smiled at Paul.

Laddie glared at his mother and we all walked out of the door .

"Laddie you ride with me" Paul said and helped Laddie onto his bike behind him.

David took off first , then Dwayne followed, then Paul and Laddie , them me and Marko took off at the same time.

We reached the cave in no time , Paul took Laddie's hand and helped him down the steep slope, I yawned and walked over to the bed I slept in last night, I lay down and slid under the covers , Paul asked me if I minded sharing with Laddie until we could sort out another bed, I smiled and said "sure Paul I don't mind".

Suddenly I remembered the sunlight thing and pulled the curtains that were above the bed, across the side that was facing the cave entrance, just in case any sunlight crept in somehow , my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.


	7. Boardwalk blubber and a new pack brother

One week later

_One week later_

David Dwayne and Paul had gone off to hunt and Marko and I were looking after Laddie, we sat on the railings of the boardwalk talking about nothing of importance, when out of nowhere a security guard or 'boardwalk blubber' as I like to call them, grabbed Marko by the jacket and pulled him off of the railings, unfortunately since we were holing each other around the waist I too was pulled off , and ended up flat on my face lying on the floor (luckily Laddie was too short to reach the railing and was not pulled off as. well he wasn't sitting there)

"hey watch it dude! You just shoved my girl onto the floor there!" Marko growled and reached a hand down to help me up, I knew that me falling hurt him as well, we could feel each others emotions and pain, I took his hand gratefully and he pulled me up.

The guard grabbed my arm and started to drag me away, I pulled away from him, as I was stronger, and glared at him.

"What the hell?!" I yelled "what is your problem?!" he smirked and held up the 'missing' poster of me.

"I have already informed the police and your mother, you will be taken home when the police department receive your plane ticket to Arizona" I shoved him in the chest and spat "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Well we'll have to see about that wont we Miss Emerson" said a police officer from behind the 'boardwalk blubber'

"Shut up pig! Go eat a donut! Cos I aint leaving' " I yelled my anger taking control, If Marko hadn't wrapped an arm around my waist the I knew I would probably have vamped out "calm down chica or you'll do something you regret"

I calmed instantly at his touch and my fangs stopped begging to rip open the mans throat

"I'm not leaving, I happen to have turned 18 already and m legally and adult therefore you have no right and no authority to take me to my mother, in fact why don't you ask why I ran away I'm sure she'll be more then able to tell you"

The fuzz left grudgingly and muttered "the woman never told us her daughter was so headstrong"

Laddie started laughing "you told him! God I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared!"

Marko and I grinned at each other _**no, but we have**_ Marko thought to me, I burst out laughing at his comment, Laddie looked at me strangely, I wiped the grin off of my face and thought to Marko _**Paul needs to tell him soon, Laddie's starting to get suspicious **_

_**He'll tell him soon Roxy maybe even tonight **_

_**Still it worries me sometimes what if he finds one of us after we've just fed or something? He'll be scared witless **_

_**I know Rox It worries me as well, what if we loose control? Or he hugs one of us when we're hungry? Especially you what if he hugs you when you haven't fed? You're still new Roxy you can't control yourself as well as the rest of us, you might slip up .**_

_**I know Marko it scares me what I might do to him, he's family yet I have to hold my breath around him, scared of hurting him.**_

"hello earth to Marko and Roxy!" Laddie said waving a hand in front of our faces

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Laddie?" I asked with a laugh

Laddie rolled his eyes and said "I said when are Paul and the others getting back?"

"soon little man"

"where do they go anyway? Every night we come to the boardwalk, and then two stay with me and the rest go somewhere where do they go? And why do we only come at night? We sleep all day and go out all night it's not normal, what's going on guys?"

"…" I opened my mouth to try to say something but quickly closed it knowing that Laddie would not believe anymore of my lies

"Marko?" he turned to my boyfriend "will you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't little dude that's for your brother to say"

Laddie scowled "no one ever tells me anything! Just because I'm a little kid! You two are just as bad!"

"Laddie calm down man!" Marko said

Laddie punched the railing angrily and yelped when a splinter cut his hand

"oh no" Marko said breathlessly, my mind became clouded with the scent of fresh blood , by breathing ragged and fast my teeth aching , I could imagine the sensation of his blood running down my throat,

_**Roxy! Concentrate on my voice! Ignore it! Ignore the blood!**_

_**No **_I thought, the hunger taking over the rational side of my brain

_**I'm hungry and need to feed!**_

_**Roxy think of it like this, how much blood are you going to get from Laddie? Wouldn't it satisfy you more if you wait till after the boys return and then we go get someone to eat who has more blood in their veins?**_

The hunger subsided and I fell to my knees sobbing, how could I let that happen? How could I be so selfish? I almost killed Laddie!

Marko wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair

"shhhh, its fine you're still new to this you can't always be in control"

"I love you Marko"

"I love you to babe"

Laddie sighed angrily "what the hell just happened?! Roxy just went all spaced out with a 'grrrrr I'm going to eat you' look on her face when I cut my hand, and what exactly is she new at?" Laddie's mind put all of the evidence together , only coming out at night, sleeping during the day, the cryptic comments and inside jokes about hunger and 'wine' and the last piece, Roxy looking almost predatory when he cut himself.

"Vuh…vuh...vampire!" Laddie gasped and started to run

_**Paul! **_Marko called in our link with our pack _**bud Laddie just figured it out!**_

_**What happened?! You were supposed to watch him!**_

_**Paul I'm sorry I didn't mean to ! he got angry when we wouldn't tell him anything and he punched the rail only he cut himself…**_

_**growl WHAT! You bit my brother!**_

_**Nah man! Roxy never bit Laddie! I stopped he before she even vamped-out, bud it's hardly her fault is it?! She's still new to this!**_

"_**you're right Marko , sorry girl**_

_**It's fine**_

_**We still gotta find the little dude, Paul he sort of ran off in the direction of the comic store, you know those guys in there think that they're vampire hunters! Roxy's had a run in with them before.**_

_**I'm heading there now, you and Roxy should head there to **_

_**We will **_

Marko and I ran as fast as we could towards the comic shop hoping that the frogs would not do anything to harm Laddie, I pushed open the door and ran growled at what I saw the older brother was gripping Laddie's arms tightly causing Laddie to whimper in pain.

"get the hell off of him!" I snarled

The boy with black hair glared at me "why is that? We can take you down easy!"

I almost pounced on them there in the middle of the store but Marko held me back "not now" he whispered

Paul and the others ran into the shop as well.

"let my brother go!" Paul growled

Another customer noticed what was going on "dude you're hurting a little kid?! What's wrong with you!? Leave his brother alone!"

The older boy released Laddie who pushed him and ran behind Paul, holding on to his coat tail's

"you come near my brother again I'll kill you, ya got that!"

The frogs just glared at us as we left the store

As soon as we were a safe distance from the store Laddie ran away again.

Paul sighed "I'll go after him, he trusts me more"

Paul left us and chassed after his brother

_**Narrator **_

Paul approached Laddie cautiously, "you alright bro?"

Laddie sniffed and wiped a tear from his face "what do you think Paul? I just found out that my brother and his friends are evil bloodsucking murderers who probably plan to kill me"

Paul was horrified "you really think thati would do that to you bud? You really think that I would kill you? My own brother? That's sick man"

"well what else am I supposed to think huh?"

"Laddie, I may be a vampire but I'm still your brother and nothing is going to change that, and I would never let anyone hurt you"

"but earlier Roxy looked like she was going to kill me"

Paul winced "it's not her fault she's still a new vampire Laddie, she can't control the bloodlust as well as the rest of us can, you know she was trying not to cry earlier, she acted like it didn't hurt her but it did, I felt how she was feeling bud and let me tell you she was damn near suicidal cos she was so angry and depressed"

"so she didn't mean to try and kill me?"

"no bud, she'd never intentionally hurt a kid and especially a kid that Is my brother"

"how long have you been like this Paul? How long have you not been my brother?"

Paul winced again in pain, Laddie's words cut deep 'not my brother' how could he not be his brother? They still shared the same blood, granted Paul's was changed but still the sentiment is the same.

"a year"

"how long have the others been like it?"

"Marko's only been a vampire for 6 months , David's been a vampire for 3 years and Dwayne for 1 and a 1/2, Roxy was turned the night before we came to get you"

"I don't know if I can except you like this Paul, I don't know if I can still call you my brother"

"bud no matter what happens and no matter what I am , we're still brothers"

"sorry Paul" Laddie muttered before running off again, unfortunately he ran across a road and even more unfortunate , he did not look where he was going.

Everything seemed to move slower for Paul as he watched the car hit his little brother, the screech of breaks that were activated too late, and the crunch of a bone breaking.

"Laddie!" Paul screamed , he ran towards his fallen brother and fell to his knees , the sight of his brother unmoving made him cry, Paul clutched at his wild hair as he sobbed.

_**Guys! get over here! Laddie's been run over!**_

_**We will **_came four unanimous replies

The driver got out of the car and was shocked at what he saw, he had just run over a little kid!

"jeeze! Oh my god! My god! What have I done?" he saw Paul crying over his brothers body and started apologising "man! Man I'm so sorry! Honest he came outta nowhere!"

Paul decked him and hissed "my brother could die because of you!"

Paul bent down and checked Laddie's pulse, it was slow and Laddie was too cold, he knew that Laddie would surely die unless he gave him vampire blood, but could he do it? Could he turn his brother?

_Yes if it means that he lives_ Paul thought

_**David man, he's not going to make it, I'm going to give him my blood**_

_**Paul do it now, Laddie was already pack because he was your brother, we would all feel it if he died, you would be grieving forever. Turn him, turn him now!**_

Paul didn't need to be told twice, he cut his wrist with a piece of glass on the floor and raised his wrist to Laddie's open mouth , letting the blood trickle in, Paul made sure that no one could see what he was doing, he lifted Laddie up into his lap so that it looked like he was just hugging his seemingly dead brother, Laddie's eyes sprung open and his mouth latched onto Paul's wrist gnawing at the flesh to try and make the enticing blood run faster.

Paul pulled his wrist away and stroked his brothers hair, tears of relief fell down his face.

"you alright now bud?" he whispered to Laddie

"yeah, P...Paul what did…?"

"I had to bud, you were dying on me"

Laddie sighed "I guess I'm not going to ever be normal again huh?"

Paul looked away from his brother tears of relief now turned to guilt

"I'm sorry bud"

"I don't want to always be twelve"

"if you stay as half for another four years or so then you won't, you still age at half bud, don't worry about that"

"oh…I guess it's not all bad then"

Paul laughed at his brother's attempt at optimism "come on bud people are going to think that you are dead"

Laddie grinned showing bloody teeth, Paul poked Laddie gently "you might not want to do that ,us being in the murder capital of the world and you have bloody teeth? People will get suspicious bud"

Laddie nodded and Paul lifted him up off of the floor, and helped him to stand.

The sound of motorcycle engines filled the air and the rest of the lost boys (and girl) appeared near the brothers, Roxy (who had rode with Marko down to the boardwalk) was riding Paul's bike, she stopped it near him and hopped off to sit behind Marko, Paul could feel the guilt cascading off of her in waves , she blamed herself for what happened , if she had better control then maybe Laddie would never have gotten hurt, as she hopped off of his bike Paul caught her wrist and was shocked to see tears in her eyes,

"Paul I'm so sor..."

Paul cut her off "it's fine Rox , it wasn't your fault" he hugged her to show he wasn't angry and she sobbed harder, Paul released her and Marko clutched her tightly and stroked her hair soothingly as she cried, she calmed under his touch and eventually was composed enough to wipe away her tears and sit on the back of Marko's bike

Paul mounted his bike and helped Laddie get on behind him.

The lost boys and their new brother made their way back to the cave.


	8. super marko al rescate!

I carried Laddie down the slope leading into the cave and lay him down on his bed, tucking him under the covers and I kissed his forehead gently so I didn't wake him up

I carried Laddie down the slope leading into the cave and lay him down on his bed, tucking him under the covers and I kissed his forehead gently so I didn't wake him up.

Paul ruffled his brother's hair gently and said softly "night little bro" before heading back into the place where the boys slept.

Marko kissed me goodnight (or is it good morning?, hhmm I suppose there's not really a saying for vampires huh?) and whispered "I love you"

I smiled against his lips and whispered back "I love you too"

I lay down in my bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders, almost as soon a s I closed my eyes I fell asleep, succumbing to the pull of drowsiness that the sun put in me.

My flesh was on fire! I could not see anything because I was In so much pain! I was writhing wildly kicking my arms and legs randomly, I shrieked loudly screaming and hissing all at once "Ahhhh! Help! It burns what's happening!" I screamed, I could hear Marko shrieking as well, he could feel my pain as if he were experiencing it himself.

"Roxy! It's the sun get out of the sun!" screamed David

""I can't see!" I whimpered "I can't do anything!"

"Marko no!" screamed David

"I have to help her!" Marko screamed back, I could hear the sadness and pain in his voice, then…I blacked out, the pain was too much it was worse then getting beaten every night, much , much worse.

_**Narrator**_

Marko flew out of the hole leading into the sleeping cavern, shrieking when the sun burned into his flesh, but he persevered, his love for Roxy overshadowing the pain, he raced to her side and snatched her from her bed, not worrying about his safety, only hers, he couldn't loose her not after he had only just found her.

He dived down the hole leading to the sleeping cavern, and started to pant when they were in the dark.

He winced when he saw the amount of burns on Roxy, her face looked as if you had just threw a boiling kettle of hot water over her and her arms where there was bare skin were covered in angry red skin.

He could feel her burns , literally, as he and Roxy shared a connection unlike the rest of the pack, because they were in vampire terms: mates, as in; they were meant to be together, It was like destiny, so they shared a connection deeper then just love or affection, with Roxy it was like their souls were connected and being vampires only heightened the strength of their connection, letting them sense each others emotions thoughts (although everyone ion the pack could read each others thoughts) and even pain.

"you alright man?" Dwayne asked Marko

Marko laughed darkly "do I look okay? My girl just nearly died and you are asking me if I'm okay?" he glared at Dwayne (which was somewhat less impressive since he was about 3 or 4 inches shorter then him)

Dwayne raised his eyebrows and held his hands in front of his chest "sorry bud"

"me too"

Roxy groaned "wha...What happened?" she tried to sit up but shrieked in pain and lay down again, Marko immediately rushed to her side, both his and Roxy's burns were already healing but Roxy's – being more severe then his- were still red.

"the curtains that kept the sun out fell down while you were sleeping and you got burned, Marko managed to save you but he got burned himself" Paul said

"thank you" she whispered lovingly to him

"you're welcome"

He kissed her lightly and then lay down next to her, while they slept their wounds would heal and by night they would be right as rain.

"lets get some sleep" David said

No one had to be told twice, and three vampires flew upside down to sleep, while the other two remained in each other's embrace.

AN- I know that this is a short chap but I'm having writer's block plus I've got major tests at school that I gotta revise for by next week, so soz about the length.


	9. don't touch what doesn't belong to you

Narrator

_**Narrator **_

Laddie had woken up to find that he had slept all day, at first he was shocked but then he remembered the night before , the car , the pain, and the blood, he had drunk Paul's blood! Paul had made him a vampire!

Looking round Laddie couldn't see the boy's anywhere, and Roxy wasn't in her bed either .

He began to panic, had they left him? What was he going to do!?

He spun around when he heard footsteps behind him, it was Paul

"how you doin bud?"

"fine, where's Roxy and the others?"

Paul winced "Roxy…there was an incident during the day, you were too tired to have heard, well …the sun…"

Tears threatened to fall from Laddie's eyes "you mean she's …dead!?"

"NO! no little dude she's going to be okay and so's Marko but we gotta wait for them to wake up they're still healing"

Laddie nodded then frowned "what happened to Marko?"

"he saved Roxy, he flew right into the path of the sun just so he could save her, and he got really badly burned too but not as bad as Roxy was, they're going to have to sleep a while longer then we gotta go out and…" Paul broke off from his chain of thought, not wanting to make his brother more repulsed at him then he already was.

"and what?" Laddie asked

"nothing"

"Paul! And what!?"

Paul sighed "and…feed" he whispered

Laddie looked slightly repulsed and angry at the same time but he said nothing, he didn't need to Paul knew what he was thinking it was written all over his face.

"Laddie…"

"save it Paul" Laddie walked off in the other direction, out of the cave.

Paul went to follow him but Dwayne stopped him "bud I'll go, it'd be harder for you to convince him"

"I'm his brother!" Paul argued

"exactly why you shouldn't be the one to talk to him, he only remembers you when you were human it's hard for him to see you as you are now, whereas he only knows me as a vampire so he wont have as much trouble" Paul sighed "you're right"

Dwayne smiled kindly at Paul "he'll come round"

Dwayne ran out of the cave after Laddie he found

Laddie sat at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling over the Cliffside, Dwayne could hear his soft sobs and he could smell the salty tears on Laddie's face.

"so where exactly did you plan on running to?" he asked the boy

Laddie spun around tear stained eyes wide

"…"

"look I know that this is hard for you Laddie, but you know that Paul will always be there for you he's your brother and no matter what he will always be your brother"

"how can he be my brother if he isn't even himself anymore!?"

Dwayne groaned "Laddie , he _is _ still your brother the only thing that has changed is he needs blood to survive and is immortal, and if you want proof that he still cares about you then look at yourself, if Paul hadn't given you his blood then you would be dead, he risked exposure just to save your life"

Laddie looked at the floor ashamed "I've been an idiot haven't I ?"

Dwayne laughed "yeah you have but it's no surprise since Paul and you are brothers!"

"hey!" came Paul's voice from behind them, Laddie couldn't meet his brother's gaze he was ashamed to have thought his brother was a monster

"we okay now little bro?"

Laddie smiled weakly "yeah, sorry about freaking out on you" he took his older brother's hand in his and let him lead him into the cave that was now his home.

_**Roxy's POV**_

I woke up next to Marko, he was still asleep I smiled and kissed his forehead waking him up, he smiled and opened I lost my self in those blue eyes , I loved his eyes they were like summer sky's that I could never spend time under, they made me smile at how innocent they made Marko look but they had a mischievous glint in them that I also adored.

I loved him so much and I knew how much he loved me, he had risked his life to save me.

"hey is it night already?" he asked and then yawned loudly

I laughed "yeah we should head out to the boardwalk and get something to eat otherwise we will feel awful"

He nodded and stood up, reaching down and helping me stand as well as I was still sore from the burns.

I smiled when I saw how Laddie had eventually accepted Paul and he rest of us.

"come on boys and girl lets go get something to eat!" called David as he ran up the slope of the cave, Dwayne, Laddie and Paul following.

Marko and I took longer because the burns were still healing, although Marko's were less severe then mine he still hurt a little. I hopped on Marko's bike behind him and we all drove away.

_**At the Boardwalk**_

We were scanning the crowd searching for possible victims,( Laddie had asked if he could go to the arcade, Paul had let him and gave him enough money to last the night), then we saw a group standing alone from the crowds there were four of them, all around the age of 18 or 19 as we got closer I gasped, they were a group of SAT's from my school! And the 'leader' was the very same person that I threw the Budweiser at! And damn did her nose look dodgy! I remembered that their names were Tina, Raquel, Sasha and Misty and that Sasha was the one whose nose I broke.

"damn" I hissed

"what is it?" David asked

"those four used to go to my school, and the blonde…well they're all blonde but the blonde in the pink shirt and mini-skirt is the one whose nose I broke"

David smirked "then why don't we take them out for dinner?"

The five of us laughed at David's comment and began to walk over to them, they seemed to notice that four incredibly gorgeous guys were walking towards them they put on their very 'I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world' grins and waved 'flirtatiously' .

Sasha walked forwards first and held out her hand to David "hi I'm Sasha!"

_**Looks like I got a meal already!**_ David thought to us

He took her hand and smirked at her "hi I'm David, do want to go for a walk with us ? And then for dinner?"

She giggled "sure"

Raquel walked over to Paul "hi I'm Raquel want to go with me with them?" Paul grinned at us his eyes glinting with mirth

"sure"

Misty and Dwayne followed them and then Tina made the biggest mistake of her life; SHE TRIED FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!

"hello I'm Tina, I noticed that you don't have anyone to be with either so why don't we go on this walk together, so that we can keep each other company?"

Marko opened his mouth to respond but she lent forward and kissed him,

I shrieked in anger and raced off down the beach following the boys.

I caught up with David and Sasha, David saw my furious expression _**what's wrong?**_

_**I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH! SHE KISSED MY MARKO! I'LL MAKE SURE SHE NEVER TOUCHES WHAT'S MINE AGAIN! **_ I roared through our link

David smirked and led Sasha to a secluded spot on the beach, where Paul and Dwayne already were and appeared to be kissing their 'date's' necks only when they pulled their faces away and you saw blood around their mouths and their vampire faces did you realise what was really going on.

Sasha screamed only to be cut off by David sinking his fangs into her neck and quickly draining her of her blood.

Moments later Tina came running to the spot on the beach, bawling her eyes out , she saw what was happening and froze to the spot, I took my chance and sunk my own fangs into her neck, and drained her of her blood I dropped her to the floor and kicked her into the fire the boys had made.

"don't touch what is not yours!" I hissed at her corpse "better yet; don't touch my Marko!"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist, I struggled until I heard his voice "your Marko, huh?" I could hear the slight teasing in his voice

"I don't' like people planning to take what's mine" I said

"they couldn't take me if they tried"

He lent in to kiss me but Paul interrupted, laughing his head off "dude! She stole your meal!"

Marko rolled his eyes "I'll go nab someone else" he took off and left us after kissing my cheek.

"let's go find Laddie" said Paul

We all agreed and took off towards the boardwalk arcade.


	10. that's not the last you'll see of them

AN- Hi just to let you know I am still going to write more for this but I have a huge case of writers block writing for the sequel to R

**AN- Hi just to let you know I am still going to write more for this but I have a huge case of writers block writing more in this fic, if anyone would like to give me any ideas I would be grateful, also if anyone would like me to write you in as a character to be paired with David or Paul then write me a few lines about you and I will add you in obviously I can only add two people so if you submit your character then I can't promise that you will defiantly be paired with who you chose as I think many people may send info and ask to be paired , but anyone who does send me any ideas wanted to be paired then will defiantly add you into the story somehow (I won't kill the character I will make you have a speaking part and/or be friends with the pack), thank you for reading! **

_**Narrator **_

The young brown haired arcade employee frowned at the sight she saw, it was a little boy around the ages of 9-12 wearing worn-out clothes that looked far too small for him he had no winter jacket or jumper, his t-shirt had many holes in and his hair was rather dirty, he had been in the arcade all night and no one had come looking for him.

She walked over to the kid and bent down to his level "you know it's getting kinda late why don't you call your mom or dad to come pick you up I'm sure that they are worried "

He glared at her "no thanks lady I'm waiting for my brother"

"were is your brother?"

"I don't know probably off with some skank telling her he loves her or getting something to eat" Laddie grunted, laughing inwardly at the last part of his sentence, trying to keep his concentration on the game he was playing

"why don't you tell me your parents names and phone number and then I can go get security to find your brother"

Laddie growled "for god's sake woman would you PLEASE leave me the hell alone! I'm trying to beat my top score on space invaders and you are distracting me!"

The young woman was shocked "what would your mother say about you talking like that!? I'm sure she wouldn't be pleased at all!"

Laddie laughed "she sure wouldn't be pleased that I just blew her smack money on an arcade machine"

she whispered " are you trying to tell me that your mother is an addict?"

Laddie laughed again "she started using after I was born I'm actually shocked that the woman can stand with the amount of needles hanging out of her arms"

The woman gasped and then took his hand "here follow me we'll go to security and find your brother"

he squirmed out of her grip "sorry lady but I already know where he is and trust me you don't want to find him just yet, oh and I don't trust strangers, they offer candy but are sneaky and mean!" he laughed at his own joke

"good one bud!" came his brothers crazy laugh from behind them, he high fived Laddie and stared at the woman, she wore a flowing gypsy style skirt that reached he ankles, and a white tank top and on top a navy blue military jacket with golden tassels.

"and you are?" the woman said with an eyebrow raised

Paul glared at her "his brother"

"well you're very irresponsible leaving a twelve year old boy on his own all night!"

"back off girl! Go back to your gypsy camp!" came Roxy's voice as she walked into the arcade and stood next to Paul, and Marko stood next to her with his arm around her waist.

The young brunette wrinkled her nose when she looked at Roxy who was dressed in typical teenage-delinquent style

"oh and who are YOU? Maybe you're his mother? It wouldn't surprise me looking at you, you do seem to have the smack-whore look about you"

Roxy growled at the girl and lunged only to have Paul and Marko pull her back.

"you're lucky that they were here bitch! Or I might have done something I would regret Laddie seeing!"

Truthfully this statement made the young brunette girl nervous, as Roxy had said 'something I would regret Laddie seeing' implying that killing her or beating her to a pulp would not weigh on Roxy's conscience but Laddie seeing that, would. There was something unnatural about all four of them, the way that they moved the way they were so confident and they all had the same look in their eye ; almost predatory it made he shudder when she looked too long.

As the four walked out of the arcade the young employee couldn't help but think 'I don't think that that is the last you will see of them star, and when you see them again I don't think that it will be on friendly terms'

I know that this was short, I am trying to write more stuff but I have writers block!


	11. The date

"come on

ROXY 'S POV

"come on! Please?" I whined

"no! I'm not going to tell you!" Marko laughed

"well just give me a hint?"

"nope!" he chuckled

Marko had decided to take me out tonight, he said that because we hardly spent any time together alone, that he would spend the entire night with me.

Truthfully I had forgotten just how sweet Marko really was, and then he goes and surprises me with something like this.

I pouted "well are we nearly there?"

"open your eyes"

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped, we were on the beach and Marko had laid out an entire pick- nick for us! There were red candles, wine glasses and wine and my favourite flowers- pink and white tulips. He had laid out plates of Italian food and he had chosen the place where we first met as the pick-nick spot!

I squealed happily and launched my self into his arms and kissed his face several times, in between kissed I said "thank you thank you thank you! Marko! I love it!"

He laughed at my exuberance "you're welcome Roxy" he kissed my forehead and sat down, I followed suit and looked at all the delicious food that he had laid out for us, my mouth started to water.

"where did you get the food?" I asked "it looks amazing!"

He bit his nails nervously "I didn't actually buy it, I made it myself"

I was shocked, Marko is an amazing artist, he loves me and takes care of me, and he can cook as well! God he is Mr perfect!

I smiled " you went to all this trouble just for me?"

He smiled "it's no trouble if it's you I am making it for" my heart rose to my throat, he loved me so much, I had never felt this loved before in my entire life.

We ate dinner silently, looking at each other lovingly.

"I have something else for you" he said

He handed me a marine-blue box with a silver bow on top, I greedily ripped the lid of and …..it was beautiful the single most beautiful thing that I have ever been given , it was a canvas portrait of Marko and me , he signed the bottom with his initials ( MMR) and a date, it was the day we met for the first time, he had been in love with me since then…it was a strange feeling to know how unconditionally loved you are, to feel how much you mean to someone else, and to know you feel exactly the same way.

Mom had always said to me when I asked why she even put up with dad, and she had always replied 'when you love someone you can never let them go, if it is truly meant to be one day you will just feel it' and that's how I felt.

At that exact moment I felt like me and Marko were always destined to be together , fate…destiny…whatever it was I knew that Marko Rizzo and I were meant to be together.


	12. Pack your things

Ever since Roxy Emerson left home seven months ago, life had not been the same fro Lucy , Sam and Michael

Ever since Roxy Emerson left home seven months ago, life had not been the same fro Lucy , Sam and Michael .

They were all affected deeply by her leaving, Lucy left her cheating husband Sam tried not to think of his older sister, he tried to keep smiling , after all that's what Roxy would want, and Michael, he blamed himself he had never felt as horrible in all of his life, everyone in the family knew that he was partially to blame for Roxy leaving, he was the spark that let of the bomb (figuratively speaking of course) his outburst at Roxy had caused her to finally leave, although they knew this for a fact, Lucy and Sam did not mention anything to Michael.

In fact they tried not to speak of Roxy, they waited for months for the slightest bit of news about her, they had offered a generous reward (despite the fact that they could not pay it) and sent posters and flyers all around the states and had even made a television appeal for Roxy to come home, but ….nothing. not a single shred of news, Lucy had begun to give up hope of ever seeing her daughter again until they received a letter in the mail, the return address was a security office in California in a town called 'Santa Carla' "that's odd" Lucy mumbled aloud

"what's odd?" asked Sam

Lucy looked up from the address at her youngest child "we have a letter come from Santa Carla" she ripped open the letter, inside were pictures taken over a CCTV camera, pictures of her daughter! Her hand flung to her mouth and she started to sob, not because Roxy looked ill or upset, but because she looked happy! And that thought made her cry even more, she felt like the worst mother in the world.

Next to the photos was a letter written in spidery scrawl but the words were quite clear "your daughter is currently residing in Santa Carla, she has refused a police escort back to you and legally there is nothing we can do, unless you choose to find her yourself"

"boys!" Lucy called

"yeah mom" they said

"pack your things" Lucy replied


	13. Queenfrizz and confessions of jealousy

ROXY 'S POV

Me and the boys were on the boardwalk as usual and tonight we were being followed by the girl from the arcade, this wasn't the first time she had followed us , but now it was just getting on my nerves.

"what is her problem, she' really beginning to annoy me!" I hissed to nobody in particular

Paul giggled "I think she's got the hot's for Davey-boy!"

David smacked Paul on the shoulder "that's just sickening, but Roxy's got a point it's annoying me too"

"me too" said Dwayne

"yeah she's really annoying " laddie said whilst jumping onto Marko's back catching him so much by surprise he yelped and fell to the floor, the boys all started to laugh , I admit I found it hilarious too! But I pulled Marko to his feet "aww poor Marko " I pouted mockingly

He laughed and flipped laddie over his shoulder and held him upside down

"You know people look taller when you look at them like this" laddie stated, completely unfazed by being upside down (he is a vampire after all and I'm sure Paul has been teaching him how to fly, and vamp-out at will)

"so what do you think we should do about tall, bare-footed and frizzy-hair?" I said

"well if she's so interested in us lets show her our life" David said with an evil glint in his eye "it's always fun to watch newbie's freak out and besides we need someone to look after laddie during the day"

We all agreed , after all David was our leader and we did what he said. Although …I did feel jealous usually it was me who looked after laddie as well as Paul, he reminded me of Sam ….and to find someone else to look after him ….well …I felt like I was being replaced and I had a very bad feeling about this girl she seemed the sort that destroy everything they touch, and I didn't want a new girl in the group, I liked being the only one ….it made me feel special, of course I knew that when the others found their soul-mates and they were then turned that I would not be the only girl but somehow that I didn't seem to mind as they would already be part of our group anyway but this girl I knew that no matter how much time I spent with her I would hate her.

So we walked over to her , David talked to her and offered her to spent the night at the cave , she agreed and after hopping on David's bike and us speeding away we were soon at the cave.

Marko and I took our usual spot, on the old couch Paul and laddie sat together and Dwayne sat by them , David took a seat in his wheelchair and it wasn't long before he offered her the blood-wine, 

she reluctantly took a small sip of the liquid she winced at the taste, and handed the jewelled bottle back to David .

Laddie was asleep when I put him in his bed , I put the teddy that Paul had won for him ,in his arms and ruffled his hair gently , I went go lie down in my own bed (that I had secured two layers of thick black-out curtains sturdily and firmly around so that I wouldn't get burnt again) only to find that little miss frizz was asleep in it!

"somebody's been sleeping in my bed, and they're still there !!" I growled quoting goldilocks and the three bears, god she's getting on my nerves already! I thought

Marko laughed and wrapped his arms around me " why don't you come and sleep where we do? There's more than enough room and you won't have to stay in the same room as her"

"fine, but she hasn't beaten me I swear if she so much as goes near my bike I'm going to deck her!" looking at him in the eyes I added "and I stand by what I said to Tina , I am a very jealous person and is she is another Tina then she's going to meet the same end"

Marko kissed my cheek "Roxy the same goes for me I love you so much that I can't describe it any you're mine just as I'm yours and I will destroy anyone who tries to harm you pity those who would think to kiss you or hold you like I do." We walked into the sleeping chamber and flew up to sleep.

(AN- sniff I am watching wuthering heights so I'm still in epic romance mode so soz if it's a bit mushy AAN-Roxy is not cathy and Marko is not heathcliff I'm just writing like that LOL)


	14. Evil frizz and teary eyes

Opening her eyes, star smiled as she recalled last night, she had been invited to stay by the group she had been following and more importantly she had been asked to stay by the boy that she liked, of course she knew that he didn't like her back but she was going to try to change that. Her stomach growled, well first she was going to find some food.

Frowning at the obvious lack of food in the cave star gave up and flopped onto the couch.

"they won't wake up for about an hour " came a voice she recognised as the little boy, laddie they called him.

"oh I'm already awake laddie" Roxy glared at star "I wouldn't trust her to be on her own in here" she flung herself onto the bed, laddie clambered into her arms and fell asleep again.

"I would appreciate It if you got off of my bed now!" star hissed with venom in her tone

Roxy laughed on disbelief "your bed?" star nodded curtly "you frizzy haired skank queen! This is my bed that you commandeered last night!"

"how dare you! I am a guest here so I assume that I am supposed to be comfortable!"

Roxy smirked "well since you are a 'guest' then I will give you a few rules to follow first: if you so much as look at Marko then I will rip your eyes out and crush them, and no I'm not joking, I can do it"

Queen frizz scoffed "I think that's up to him and I think he would prefer me to you by a mile , but you can relax he isn't who I'm after"

Roxy ground her teeth and ignored her last sentence.

"second: don't think for a minute that you can take my place, you are nothing, you don't level with the dirt beneath my boots you are nothing and will always amount to nothing, you don't belong here and you never will no matter how much you may think you do"

"why would I want to take the place of a little girl trying to act big, what are you sixteen? I am three years older then you! So don't think for a second you can boss me around little girl!!" star bellowed and slapped Roxy around the face, clawing her with her nail as he did so, she drew blood and there were three finger nail lines etched into Roxy's pale skin.

Roxy growled, her eyes tinted yellow and her fangs begged to come through, but she held her human form , instead of ripping her throat out Roxy settled with giving star a black eye, the force behind her punch was enough to knock star to the floor.

The enraged vampire stood over the girl and slammed her foot onto her chest pinning her to the ground "I am stronger than you" she applied more pressure "I am faster than you!" she added even more pressure "I can fight better than you, so don't think for a second that you can hit me and get away with it!"

David and the boys came into the main cave, and were confused at the scene that they saw.

"what's going on here?!" David demanded

Star pretended to cry "oh it was awful! Roxy pulled me out of my bed and started hitting me and laddie! I hid him under the covers so he was safe and then she started attacking me again!" she rolled out from under Roxy and flung herself into David's arms "thank god you got to me before she killed me!" David looked over to the boys and sent a mental message saying 'HELP!'

ROXY 'S POV

I growled "that's a filthy lie you bloody bitch!" I went to lunge at her but Paul and Marko held me back I fought against them and I would have won if Dwayne hadn't pulled me as well.

"let me go! I'll kill her!! I would never hit laddie! And I would never attack someone without a reason!!" It enraged me to no end that that filthy slag had the nerve to say that I hit laddie and her , she was implying that I was like my father, I hated that man and would kill him again if I could.

I showed the boys my memory of what happened , they glared at her and assured me that they had no doubt that I was telling the truth.

I stormed out of the cave with tears running down my face

."hey" Marko said "don't cry, she's nothing and shouldn't make you feel inferior"

I wrapped my arms around him and he let me sob away my hurt until I felt better.

"thanks" I sniffed

"no problem" he smiled "why don't we go make newbie freak out? Lets show her what we really do"

I grinned, I could never turn down freaking people out or messing with their heads, it was too damn funny!


	15. Frizzy hair has a hissy fit

ROXY ' S POV

"Why are we here?" star asked, hopping off of David's bike and looking around at the beach.

"Time to join the club starypoo!" I giggled

"that's helpful" star said sarcastically

"I know just as helpful as wild frizzy hair in a seaside town!" I replied in the same tone

Star glared at me "will you just shut up about my hair!"

"why would I do that when I know how much it bugs you?" I said sweetly

"well? David? Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"yeah" David said

Star huffed "so why are we here again?"

David smirked "follow us"

We were all lying flat on the sand dunes watching the groups of people on the beach, we chose the most secluded group and pounced.

Blood spurted in turrets and rage consumed me my bloodlust and hunger overpowered my other senses I attacked and drained the blood of my unfortunate victim quickly so that I could see stars reaction.

We climbed back up the dunes and I laughed at the sight of her hugging her knees and crying, whilst repeating "it's not real, it's not real, it's not real" over and over.

"I'm afraid it is real little girl" I said turning her earlier insult back on her "and you are one of us"

We all laughed at her, and once we started we couldn't stop, I guess that's a side effect of being forever youthful: you find everything bleedin' hilarious! Either that of you become the world's biggest sadist, but I prefer to think of the former.

Star waked back to the cave and sat on my bed (again I might add! What is with this girl and stealing peoples sleeping areas! Talk about invasion of space!) she pulled an uncomfortable laddie into a hug.

NARRATOR

"it's okay laddie, you don't need to be frightened anymore I'm going to protect you and take you away from here"

"but I don't want to leave! Paul is my brother! I'm not going to leave him again!"

"they are nothing more than monsters and you would do well to stay away from them!"

"and you would do well to leave me alone! I'm going to stay and I'm going to live with my brother!" he broke away partially from her but she pulled him back violently.

"you think that those violent creatures give a damn about you? They just keep you around because they need to appear human! They are vile, hate-filled vindictive murderers!! They don't feel anything except hunger and hate!"

Laddie's eyes began to water, he screamed "you don't know anything about us! Roxy and Marko are two of the most in-love people that I have ever met! He faced the sun to save her life!"

"you still need a normal childhood!"

"what if he doesn't want one!" came the voice of a vampire


	16. Eddie Munster?

Star spun around to see Paul looking feral, he opened his arms for laddie , who rushed into them.

Little laddie sobbed his heart out into his brother's coat, he wouldn't stop crying, and Paul just stroked his hair soothingly he shushed laddie "hey, it's okay little dude, you're not going anywhere"

"Promise?" laddie sniffed

Paul smiled and ruffled his brother's hair "I promise, I won't ever let you go, I'll always protect you we won't let you get taken by mom again and I won't let star take you anywhere"

"Oh no he is coming with me! You've taken everything from me now! And I think that it is fair if I take what's yours! Besides laddie is still human! There's still a chance for him to live, so I'm going to make sure he takes that chance!"

The brother's couldn't help it, they burst out laughing, laddie clutched his sides and even started to cough .

"what the hell is so funny!!" screeched star

"you…you think….ha ha!...you think that….!!...you think I'm human!" laddie forced out between laughs

"you think that laddie is human!! You think my brother is normal!" Paul laughed

"well it's not as if he's a vampire!" realisation finaly dawned on star, she pulled her arm back and slapped Paul around the face

"you vile creature! You made your brother into a monster! No …you made him into Eddie Munster!"

Laddie grinned "cool!" he faced Paul "just call me Laddie Munster!"

Paul roared with laughter again

"I'm not joking!!" screamed star (AN- imagine Elliot Reid's voice when she yells, and that's wheat star sounds like )

Star stormed out of the cave and ran as fast as she could away from the cave.

"something tells me she's not too happy" remarked Dwayne sarcastically as he entered the room

"good, she doesn't deserve to be happy after the way she treated laddie, and the way she acts like she's better than us" Roxy hissed

"why do you hate her so much?" asked David " I don't like her but if she does choose to kill then we'll have to tolerate her, so why do you hate her so much?"

Roxy frowned "I don't know, I just get this really bad vibe from her, like she's going to do something terrible, I don't know what but ….ugh I sound nuts"

"no you don't" remarked Dwayne "it's not uncommon for vampires to develop a sixth sense of some sort, as well as the powers we all develop , we all have one, maybe you have some insight into future events, it will probably get stronger in time."

Everyone stared at Dwayne. "What?" he asked

"You do realise that for someone who doesn't speak very much you just said something incredibly intelligent" Marko remarked

Dwayne grinned "yeah, well I try"

"So what can you guys do?" Roxy asked "what's your sixth sense?"

"I can manipulate people into doing what I want." David said

"i can judge someone's character when I meet them, if they are selfish, or a really nice person, stuff like that, coincidently I feel exactly the same way you do about star, Roxy, she's bad news." Dwayne said as he adjusted his position on the couch so he kicked Paul off,

Paul glared and said "I can manipulate memories, change or erase them from someone's mind, or make fake ones"

"What's your power/ sensy thing?" I asked Marko

" I can make people say what I want them to, I send a thought into their head and they say it as if it were one of their own"

Marko hugged me, "I haven't hugged you in ages!" he said jokingly

"yeah it's been a whole hour" I laughed

David chuckled at our childishness, "come on let's go to the boardwalk, we've still got time, and we'll probably find star there as well"

We clambered out of the cave and hopped onto our bikes before driving full-speed toward the boardwalk.


	17. just call me Antevorte

Star ran as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from the boys (and Roxy).

All around her she could smell the intoxicating aroma of blood, she heard every beat of every heart and became hungry, it was a hunger she had never felt before like thirst and starvation rolled into one painful package. Her throat became dry and her stomach ached and growled in anger. She tried to force down normal food but the hunger didn't cease.

"why are you killing yourself?" came the last voice star wanted to hear, she turned around and to her regret ; there stood Roxy.

"I won't be a murderer, and since when did you care about me?"

"I don't care about you" came Roxy's reply "however I do care about the wellbeing of my family, and by not feeding you are a liability to us, you could expose us all and that I won't let happen, no matter how much I hate you, I could never hate you enough to murder part of my pack. That's what you are star, you are one of us. I hate you. That will never change. But I'm not going to kill you, your part of our family now star and weather you or I like it or not we have to at least be civil to each other"

Roxy offered star her hand, to help her stand up "now why don't you go back to the cave?" star nodded and walked away.

"cool speech" Marko noted "how long did it take you to think that up?"

Roxy grinned and shrugged "about an hour"

"come on, David wants' to go annoy the boardwalk-blubber, and the surf-Nazis"

Roxy smirked, she loved to make trouble.

CARROUSEL (where the boys first appear in the movie)

David walked in front of the group on the carrousel, followed by Paul , Dwayne then Marko and me.

David smirked when he saw the 'leader ' of the surf Nazis and his girlfriend sitting in one of the booths, he stood in front of the blonde girlfriend of said surf Nazi 'leader ' and stroked her cheek, Paul wolf whistled, David smirked again until the 'leader' lunged for him, only to grab hold of Dwayne by his necklace, I moved to pull Dwayne back but the blonde girl pushed me and dragged her nails down my face, Marko hissed and tried to attack her but Paul pulled him back by the shoulders "back off man!" Marko held up his hands in a peaceful gesture to the girl and said "back off" she sat in her seat. David pushed the 'leader' off of Dwayne and started to choke him, until abruptly he was pulled back and had a night-stick at his throat.

"I told you to stay off of the boardwalk" the guard hissed at David and the rest of our group. I noticed that this was the same boardwalk blubber who had tried to send me back home, I glared at him and then looked to David, questioning what we should do next.

"okay boys lets go" he pulled the night-stick forcefully away from his neck and smirked at the blubberous excuse for a human.

We hopped off of the carrousel and decided to follow a certain security guard on his way from work, this was the last time that he would be bothering us.

We flew over the parking lot, we were laughing at the feeling of power that you get when you fly, words cannot describe it. The guard looked around trying to see where the laughter was coming from. He shivered. We roared with laughter and swooped down so he could see us, screaming in fear the security guard tried as hard as he could to get the door unlocked, he grabbed hold of he handle only to be pulled into the air by us, the door ripped off and we sunk our teeth into him not because we were hungry, we had eaten already earlier that night, but for revenge.

Dropping his body into the sea we flew back to the boardwalk to get our bikes and rode back to the cave.

Upon entering we saw that Star was sat by laddie trying once again to convince him that he should be a normal child and that he should leave with her, I swear she doesn't know when to give up!

"for the last time star just get over it! You're one of us now! There's no going back!!" David roared

I gasped, I had never seen him so mad he was always so controlled and he barely ever yelled, at least not seriously.

"I hate this!" star sobbed whilst screeching it that awfully shrill voice of hers "I won't a cure! I will not be a killer!"

"are you religious star?" David interrupted her

"yes actually I am, I'm a catholic" star said snobbishly

David smirked, clearly this was the answer he had wanted "well you better get your sunscreen sugar because you're going to burn"

"what do you mean?"

"you're a suicide star, if you don't feed then you'll have killed yourself"

(AN- I couldn't resist putting this line in star's response) star glared at David with tears running down her face "your words are poison!" and she ran to my bed and cried.

My vision began to darken, i screamed and started to thrash around in my seat "I'm blind! I'm blind!" but then I saw it….just outside of Santa Carla by the billboard it was a dark red car, inside was my mother and brothers (an nanook) I heard them talking about the radio and then about moving…they were moving to Santa Carla! I jumped out of the vision and my eyes widened with fear.

"what? What was it Roxy?" Marko asked "Roxy are you alright?"

I couldn't quite find my voice but Dwayne seemed to realise what I was trying to say "did you see? Instead of just a feeling you saw the future?"

I nodded "i…I saw my family. They're moving to Santa Carla"

"you're sure?" David urged me

I nodded "yeah. That's what they were saying"

I was still shocked about the vision, as well as the fact that after six months I was going to see my family again.

I fell asleep in Marko's arms and I dreamed of the many different confrontations between me and them, each one ended the same way ……with them killing me after finding out my secret , I couldn't let that happen, but …such events are sometimes out of your control.


	18. moving home and info on a missing sister

AN-sorry it's short but I hope the next chapter will be loonger, also if I e-mailed you and said that you would be written into the story don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you! And I WILL write you in at some point in the story, I promise!

"what the hell is going on mom!?" Sam yelled as he and Michael packed their bags, stuffing the small amount of belongings they had from the hotel draws into suitcases and crates.

"nothing…. We just ….need to get away" Lucy smiled falsely

"don't baby us mom, where are we going? And why?" Michael said trying to keep his temper under control, clearly Sam's temper tantrum was enough for his mom.

Lucy sighed "I had a tip off that Roxy might be in Santa Carla"

Almost instantaneously Sam and Michael dropped what they were holding, Sam's face became pale and Michael gasped .

"wh..who said that?" Sam managed to choke out

Lucy held out the letter "this came today, I was planning for us to move to Santa Carla anyway, so I guess that fate is on our side"

Tears fell down Sam's face, he traced his finger down the photograph, of his sister's face "she looks so happy"

"Sammie, she'll be even happier when we come and take her home" Michael hugged his brother

"ya think?"

"I know, and she'll probably be so glad to see us that she'll hug us right away"

"nah she hates you" Sam joked

Michael smacked his brother playfully, Lucy smiled maybe they would get lucky and find Roxy, and if they did….her heart would leap for joy, if she could just see her little girl again.

The incomplete family headed out to the car with their few belongings, hoping desperately to find their missing family member.


	19. Even the future isn't set in stone

Star wasn't stupid. She'd listened to everything that the others talked about and after hearing Roxy talk about her family she knew what she was going to do. She was going to get Michael, Roxy's brother to fall for her, of course she'd heard Roxy say that this Michael was going to have the cure, whatever it was, so all she had to do was get close enough to him for him to trust her and maybe even love her; and then she would be free from this curse. Star heard Roxy laugh at something, probably a joke from Marko or Paul she smiled and thought 'you won't be laughing for long, not when I'm through with you', cautiously star hid behind the bed and listened to what the others were talking about.

ROXY ' S POV

I laughed as laddie managed to push Paul off of the couch, causing Paul to land on his face, my laugh was short lived though as Paul didn't get back up. Laddie crouched down beside is brother and poked him "Paul? Paul? Are you okay?" Paul jumped up and swung laddie over his shoulder before flipping him onto the couch. I laughed along with Marko, Dwayne and David at their petty fight over the couch, which happened every night. My heart sank to my stomach, I remembered what tomorrow was; it was the day that mom, mike and Sam were coming to live in Santa Carla, tears began to fall down my face because as much as I loved my new friends and Marko I still missed mom and Sam (and nanook) my tears streamed now, so much that I couldn't see, I choked back a sob and furiously wiped away my tears hoping they went unnoticed. No such luck. Marko pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"Hey don't cry Roxy, sure Paul might look ugly but you'll just hurt his feelings" laddie joked

I laughed despite my tears "don't worry Paul I don't think you're ugly, but you have to face the facts Marko will always look better"

Marko laughed, David chuckled and Dwayne sniggered.

"Joking aside, why were you crying?" Marko asked

Taking in a deep breath I muttered it too quiet for them to hear.

"What was that?" asked Dwayne

I sighed "tomorrow my family are moving here from Arizona"

"Why would you cry? I thought that you would be happy to see them again, you don't have to move back in with them but you could always go to see them" David said

I frowned "maybe you're right, but I'm still nervous about seeing Michael again , I know that I can handle him but a part of me just doesn't want to. I mean, he's my brother I don't want to kill him"

"you killed your dad" Paul pointed out stupidly , without thinking

"Paul!!" shouted laddie, Dwayne, David, and Marko in unison

"sorry" Paul said bashfully "I'm not too good with the whole comforting thing"

"don't worry about it, sure I killed him but he was a son of a bitch that deserved to die. Mike just did something stupid"

"well you never know exactly how things will turn out unless you try them, even the future isn't set in stone" Dwayne said softly

For the second night in a row everyone looked at Dwayne.

"what?" he asked smiling slightly

"for someone who doesn't talk much you just said something incredibly intelligent" I said smiling

"so I've been told, but that wasn't something I made up, my dad used to say it all the time"

I felt that there was something that Dwayne wasn't telling us, but I knew better then to ask, if he wanted to open up then he would though I doubted it would be to one of us, if anyone then Dwayne would only open up when he found his girl, if and when that was I had no clue.


	20. I do believe i am being followed

AN- I know that this chapter and the last chapter were really short but I promise that I will write more on the next ones

AN- I know that this chapter and the last chapter were really short but I promise that I will write more on the next ones.

Tonight was the night, and I still hadn't decided what to do about my family , 'take one thing at a time' I told myself 'get someone to eat and then decide what to do' sighing , I scanned the concert floor, ignoring the sharp notes that the saxophone rung in my ears, I was looking for my meal for tonight, but then I spotted them.

Sam and Michael were standing in the crowd watching the band, oblivious to my presence. I froze in shock; I knew that they were coming but I hadn't expected them to find me! someone barged past my shoulder roughly, to roughly for it to be an accident , I was going to pulverise them when I saw it was star. She stood there smirking at me holding Laddie by the arm.

"Laddie?! Why are you with her? Why aren't you with Paul or Dwayne? It's their turn to look after you" I said softly to him, trying to prevent my anger towards star from surfacing.

"they haven't eaten yet so I thought I'd come to find you, but then Marko said to leave you alone because you needed to feed and then star grabbed me …so here I am" Laddie ranted "you have fed haven't you?" Laddie asked pleadingly _**you won't leave me with her will you? I really hate her she makes you sad.**_

I smiled apologetically, Paul had taught him the mind link a few days ago, _**sorry Laddie I really have to feed, you'll have to stay with star.**_

Laddie groaned out loud, "alright I'll see you later then Roxy" he walked further into the crowd.

I glared at star, she was still smirking. "what are you smirking at?!"

"you took everything from me Roxy, all of you turned me into a monster. I think that it is only fair if I get some sort of payback, and believe you me when you see what I have planned you will rue the day you thought that you could destroy my life!" she growled.

I glared at her, despite my anger I had to feel a little amused this girl simply didn't intimidate me, time to mess with her.

"you better watch yourself star, keep getting that angry in a crowd of humans, with their hearts pumping their blood around their bodies almost in sync, when you can almost taste the sweetness and copperish taste rolling on your tongue the sound of their slowing heartbeat until it becomes as silent as yours. The first kill is always the sweetest to feel yours and your victims heart stop at the Same moment theirs bringing death but yours eternal life" I breathed in deeply, and smirked at the strain on her face, every word I had spoken had made her desire blood even more, I pulled her towards me so that I whispered quietly in her ear "don't play out of your league little girl, I will always win over you" and with that as my closing statement I left the concert, well aware that someone was following me.

I lured my follower into an empty alleyway, and turned around sharply, behind me stood a boy around my age, he had dyed green hair and an eyebrow nose piercing's, and a tattoo on the side of his neck saying 'Darrel' (I assumed that that was his name), his shirt sleeves were ripped off and underneath his checked shirt was an AC DC t-shirt, he wore khaki cargo-shorts, and white Nikes.

"can I help you?" I said in a monotone.

AN- I know I'm quite mean leaving it there, I promise that I will write more soon. Please tell me what you think of my story I love to hear form you!


	21. Death of a hunter

ROXY ' S POV

The boy glared at me with hate filled eyes , his folded arms I assumed were meant as a threatening gesture but all it did was show me how lacking in muscle he was. "you're one of THEM" he spat furiously , his hand found its way to my throat and clamped down as hard as possible restricting my breathing if I were human I would probably have passed out but luckily I didn't need to breathe (although it feels more comfortable to do so).  
"I am many things" I spat, trying not to let my fear show.  
his grip tightened "don't test me! You know what I am talking about you filthy bloodsucker! You are one of the vampires have been terrorising this town for the better part of five years! But no more!" he dropped me to the ground so suddenly that I fell to my knees.

"now you will tell me where your hideout is, and the addresses of all the vampires you know in this state and/or others. If you don't I will find your mate and kill him in front of you, if you do as I say and be a good little girl I will let you die first" he pulled a stake from his back pocket on the word 'first'. My mind shouted 'no! not Marko!' but I held my poker face.

Whilst coughing and rubbing my throat I stood up, I vamped out enough for my fangs to come through but not enough for my face to shift (so he would not see this coming), I bit my lip so that blood filled my mouth, and spat the blood in the slayer-boy's face. 'Darrel' shrieked like a girl and furiously began to wipe the blood off of his face.  
I smirked, this was the reaction I was going for, if there's one thing I knew for certain. No hunter would allow themselves to become what they hated and hunted. Using his momentary distraction as the opening I knew I would not get again, I sunk my fangs into his neck and drained his blood, I dropped him from my arms and pulled out my switch-blade, I shredded the skin around the puncture wounds, and cut lines down his face, by the time I was finished there were no distinguishing marks on his face that would scream 'vampire' to anyone. I kicked the corpse and flew off to rendezvous with the boys by our bikes.  
Tonight, for the first time since I was turned I feared another person. And I hated myself for my weakness.

NARRATOR

Star was well aware of the brunette boy staring at her, she was also aware that the boy was none other than Roxy's brother Michael. She turned her head and stared deeply into his blue eyes smirking inwardly at the intoxicated expression on his face. _**Star. Get over her now, we're leaving. **_David called her. Star grabbed Laddie's arm and pulled him away with her as she left the concert.

She knew that he was following her and star laughed softly as she imagined Roxy's face when she told her that Michael loved her.

Her laugh was short lived as she saw David glaring at her and one look at Roxy made her gasp she had finger-shaped bruises on her neck and blood down one side of her mouth , her just-above-waist length hair was ruffled and messy and her eyes were blazing with anger and….was that fear?! In the small time that star had known Roxy, she had known her to be fearless but now, her eyes were 

shielded and she seemed to have lost that playful look now she had an underlying look of genuine fear.

She got on the bike behind David, wrapping her arms around his waist so that she didn't fall off because of the maniac speed in which they rode. It was then that star spotted Michael looking really put-down his disappointment made her heart twinge, she shook my head, trying to rid herself of that thought and tore her gaze away from him and his baby-blue eyes. 'you don't like him' she told herself 'don't go there star, this is just a game remember? ' inwardly star grimaced she was supposed to not like Michael yet she found herself caring for him. 'just play the game star, don't make yourself loose because you fancy him' . her grip on David's waist tightened as they pulled around a sharp turn.

They stopped suddenly outside the cave, piling inside as quickly as possible. Star made herself scarce and clambered into her bed listening to the others, deep down star wanted to know what had happened to Roxy, no matter how much star hated Roxy she still pitied her.

ROXY ' S POV

I sat on the couch without a word, I felt numb despite my luck tonight I knew that this was not the last time hunters would seek me out. This was not the last time I would be attacked. This was not the last time that I would know fear. And how I hated fear, fear made me feel weak, feel powerless. I should be fearless, free and powerful. Never again did I want to feel so weak. So pitiful. No. this was the last time, next time I would slaughter the hunter who dared try to threaten me, not just kill make them suffer, feel my fear . feel my pain. My weakness.

"who hurt you?" Paul said softly. I could feel Marko's anger escalating, he felt guilty and angry. He felt guilty that he couldn't be there to help and protect me and angry that anyone would dare to harm me.  
"I dealt with him" I hissed at Paul letting my anger lash out at him, I kicked him off of his chair and stood up so that my back was facing the guys.( Even though I knew that it wasn't Paul's fault. At this point I was to angry to care who I hurt, and I guess that irrationally I blamed them for not helping me)

"hey don't snap at me! I haven't done anything wrong! So back off!" Paul replied heatedly

"don't talk to her that way!" Marko snapped at Paul venomously

"why don't you shut up!" Paul spat, yeah he never was too good at comebacks.

"both of you shut up!" growled David, Paul and Marko both opened their mouths to protest but one stern look from David made them shut it.

"Roxy." David called. I ignored him. Dwayne nudged Marko, and pointed in my direction.

Marko walked up behind my and pulled me into his arms, I didn't push his away. I just cried into his arms until I couldn't cry anymore. He held me all night until I finally fell asleep.

NARRATOR

Star got up from 'her' bed and walked over to the group, it made her heart ache as she saw the younger girl she had learned to both fear and somehow care for breakdown. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome or just a mental breakdown but star wanted to help Roxy, she began to realise just how close a family these boys (and girl) were. Was it really so bad living here? Well she hadn't decided yet but for now she was going to help a girl that needed some kindness.  
taking a deep breath she tapped Marko ,who was still holding Roxy, on the shoulder he spun around to glare at her.

"what do _you_ want?" he spat

"put her on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight" she replied

"why? Why are you doing something nice for her?" he asked

Star sighed "I think that I have finaly realised that I can't blame everyting on her, most of everything that has happened to me has been my own fault, and there is no use taking it out on someone who is younger than me. Besides she seems to have been through a lot tonight she deserves some reprieve"

All of the boys stared gobsmacked at her, but Marko didn't hesitate to put Roxy under the covers, he made sure that the black-out curtains were secure before heading to the sleeping chamber with the others.

Laddie walked over to star. "hey, umm…if you want you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the other side of Roxy's , she won't mind. And….thanks" he hopped into bed and closed his eyes.


	22. Civil?

AN- I am very sorry for the lateness (I know it's not really a word) of this update but I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I know it will be quite short I wanted to hear some responses to this plotline before I continue.

ROXY'S POV

I woke, for the first time in roughly a month, in my bed. I could hear Laddie's deep and slow breathing; he was fast asleep.  
I shifted my weight from the large bed, slowly so that I did not wake Laddie, realising that my feet were bare and my jacket was missing I sighed before attempting to locate the missing clothing.

"Roxy?" stars voice whispered from behind me, startling slightly at the sudden noise breaking the silence, but what shocked me more was the fact that her tone held no sneer, no anger it was simply civil and...caring? Since when did she care about me?

"look...I just wanted to apologise for the way that I have been acting towards you, you didn't deserve it, I know that we have both been verbally and mentally attacking each other and for my part I apologise, I hope that we can move past this and become...well maybe not friends but at least civil."

I was shocked at the maturity of her statement, perhaps I HAD read her wrong. "okay"

"Well I fully understand, I didn't really expect anything but...wait? did you just say okay?" she was shocked.

"Yeah. I did. Come on girl you are one of us I can't keep going on like this, I can already feel your emotions and if I wanted to; read your thoughts I don't need hatred between me and a member of the pack. I know that I said I will always hate you but last night made me change my views a tad." I told her, with no amount of humour in my voice, I was being completely honest with her and I think that this shocked her.

"What happened?" She asked tenderly. Tenderly? What is with this girl tonight?

"I was followed coming from the concert, a vampire hunter, not a wannabe like those dork's in the comic book store but a trained hunter , not a very good one but he knew exactly what to say and threaten me with."

Star placed her hand somewhat hesitantly onto my shoulder, attempting to comfort me. "What...what did he threaten to do?"

"He... he said that he would find Marko and kill him," at star's expression that seemed to be struggling to find the appropriate response, I decided she would need more convincing that this was a bad thing.  
"You have to understand star that when you are a vampire you have someone out there who is made especially for you, a human that is destined to be with you, your mate and with them you feel 

their pain, their emotions their thoughts, more than you do with a simple pack-bond it is as if that person is an extension of yourself. For him to...to kill Marko would make me half dead...uh..Dead-err, I would feel his pain until he died then I would feel pointless, empty. I would be so depressed that eventually either I would become insane and then kill everything in my path or take my own life, possibly both. Now do you see? That's why we are so protective of each other why we are jealous of other people, who would dare go near our mate, not only are we protecting the person that we love most in this world, but we are protecting our lives as well."

"Roxy... how do you know who that person is? I mean is there some sort of exact feeling that makes you know? Or do you have to work it out?" Star asked hesitantly, I could see the frightened look in her eyes.

"well I wasn't a vampire when I found Marko, so I am not sure about what happens to the vampire, but I would assume that upon instantly seeing that person you become infatuated with them, that you would do anything just to have that person near you, you feel that you could never do anything to harm them, physically or emotionally, you immediately feel that connection and it scares you because you know you wouldn't change a thing. Why? Have you found him?" I was genuinely curious, but I was trying the whole 'become civil' thing, and thought it rue to look into her future without at least asking her first.

"You have to promise that you won't, scream at me or try to kill me, I didn't mean for this to happen" she seemed on the verge of crying.  
Awkwardly, as I didn't have many girl friends at school, I attempted to comfort her wrapping an arm around her shoulders while she cried into her hands.

"I promise"

"I... I think ..." she sobbed again " I'm sorry Roxy but I think that I love your brother!" she cried harder


	23. Love seems contagious

ROXY'S POV

Those eight words played over and over in my head. My mouth opened and closed, I could only assume that I somewhat resembled a gasping fish. Trying my best to not look more of an idiot than I had already managed I muttered one word. "Oh".

Truthfully I had no idea how to react to stars confession, on the one hand I wanted to slap her and tell her to stay the hell away from my brother...but on the other I knew that if Michael really was her mate then I had no right to try to stop nature.  
Sighing I unhooked my arm from around her and stood up, I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to clear my thoughts.  
"Roxy?" star asked  
"just... leave me be, I got a lot to think about" I replied as I walked out of the cave snatching my sketchbook and pencils on my way out.

my legs hung loosely over the edge of Hudson's bluff, I chewed the tip of my pencil trying to think of something to draw, but I could think of nothing but star's tear-filled confession of her love of my older brother. I growled in frustration and threw the pencil as far as I could.  
"What's bothering you?" Marko asked me softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I feel like I am torn" I whispered to him, trying not to cry "I love my brother, but I don't want him to be like me. I love you but I don't want Michael to feel this way about star. I try to be civil, try to be kind but I don't want her to become his mate." I was properly crying now, god Marko must think I am such a wuss.

"You know that I would never think that, I love that you need me, I love you for who you are Roxy, and you don't have to try to be anything different. But there is something more to this situation. Do you remember the vision that you had? The one where...we were all dead? Maybe that is why you don't want Michael to join the pack. You know that if he does then something bad will happen."

I sniffled "yes, but...I don't want to loose you"

"you'll never loose me Roxy" Marko promised, though I could tell this particular promise was one out of his control.

_**Boys! Roxy! Meet me at the video store now! I need you to do something fro me. **_ Max's voice called to us in our minds. I sighed, and took Marko's offered hand we heard the other's (including star and Laddie walking behind us. We clambered onto our bikes and rode to the boardwalk.

"Laddie I want you to follow star tonight, got it?" Paul told his brother.

Frowning slightly, Laddie agreed, star took his hand and lead him away amongst the many stalls.  
Marko stroked my hair and kissed my temple softly "come on, he won't like it if we're late" he took my hand in his and we made our way into the video store. As usual the moment we stepped foot into the store max's dog, thorn, growled at us. "quiet thorn" max ordered and motioned for us to enter his office. He closed the door behind us.

"So what is this about?" David asked

Max smiled "I have met a woman; I would like her to be my mate"

"Well about time Maxy!" Paul joked

Max smiled, it seemed that he was so happy with this woman that he was not bothered at Pauls teasing.

"Roxy, it's your mother. I know that because of the relationship between her and your father and you and your father you may feel angry at me but I can promise you that I do love her."

I was shocked but glad, max was a million times better than my dad had been, I had actually come to think of him as my dad, and I knew that he would treat my mom well.

"How are you going to convince her to turn? She's not going to like the idea of becoming one of us you know" I replied

"That is where I need the boy's and your help, I want you to bring Sam and Michael into the family, I know that if she see's all three of her children in the family, then she won't be able to say no, I love her Roxy but I'm not sure if she will feel the same way." Max smiled softly

"Just so you know max, if you turn out to be like my father was, and you hurt her, or me for that matter I will do the exact same to you as I did him" I warned him

He laughed "I have no intention of being like that pig, but I assure you Roxy I would never hurt you or your mother"

I grinned "then I have no problem with the situation, just as long as we do everything we can to stop Michael becoming aware of the 'cure' to vampirism."

Max frowned "why do you say that?"

"She found her power" David replied for me "she can see into the future, she saw Michael and star talking about how 'it was over' and both of them were human, Roxy could feel that in that outcome we were all dead, including you max"

Max nodded, his face full of sincerity "yes, he must not know, when you turn him make sure that he does not know he is a vampire till he becomes so thirsty, and starved that he can no longer resist. Then _after_ he makes his first kill you may tell him, the same applies for Sam. I don't mind which of them you turn first but get it done before school starts." We nodded and left the store.

_**An- could you please let me know which of these ideas you like?  
I am trying to decide how I want this story to go.  
1- Lucy is max's mate and becomes a vampire willingly, and star and mike stay vamps, and Sam turns.  
2- Roxy turns Sam herself, Sam becomes a half-vamp willingly  
3- normal ending to the lost boys but with a twist-the boys use their mind games (like making mike **_

_**believe he is eating maggots) to make the Emerson's believe they have killed the vampires (but haven't  
4- the same ending as my previous story.  
please review and let me know what you think. **_


	24. Sam

Recap of Sam's time in Santa Carla.

Sam stared at the opening to the comic store smiling happily to himself, He heard the door 'ding' again as another person a walked through the doors, not bothering to turn around he immediately started to search through the comics.  
Out of the corner of his eye he notice the two boys dressed as 'Rambo-wannabe's' glaring at him. Deciding that perhaps he would do better to stay away form suspicious looking people in 'the murder capital of the world', the two boys followed him down the racks of comics.

"You gotta problem guys?" He muttered without looking at them.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe" the blonde replied

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked

The brother's shared a glance, this was almost the exact same the same line that the girl who turned out to be a vamp, had used.

"For a fashion victim"

"Look buddy if you're looking for the diet frozen- yoghurt bar it went outta business last summer" the blonde almost sneered

"Actually I'm looking for a batman no.14 "

"That's a very serious book man" Blondie patronised

"Only five in existence" added 'tags'

"four actually, I'm always looking out for the other three, look you can't put the superman no. 77's with the 200's they haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet, and you can't put the no.98 with the 300's Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced " Sam looked smug that he could find flaws in the brothers shop organisation.

"Where the hell are you from? Krypton?" Blondie sneered fully now

"Phoenix, actually but, lucky me, we moved...here" Sam raised his arm for emphasis

"Take this" Blondie offered a 'vampires everywhere!' comic book

"I don't like horror comics"

"You'll like this one Mr. Phoenix it could save your life" the two brothers, noticed that someone was running off with their comics (as usual) so they (as usual) chased them.

**Next night (this is after max has talked to the boys and Roxy telling them to initiate Sam and Michael)**

For the second time Sam walked through the doors of the comic store, inwardly sighing when he saw the brothers from last night walking over to him

"Notice anything _unusual_ about Santa Carla yet?"

"No, it's a pretty cool place, if your a Martian"

"Or a vampire"

"Are you guys sniffing old newsprint or something?"

"You think you really know what's happening around here don't you? Well I'll tell you something : you don't know shit buddy"

"Yeah you think we just work in a comic book store for our folks huh?"

"Actually I though it was a bakery"

"We're dedicated to a higher purpose we're fighters, for truth, justice, and the American way"

"Alright!" Sam said sarcastically

"Hey man! Read this." The blonde shoved the 'vampire's everywhere!' comic in front of him again

"I told you, I don't like horror comics" Sam ignored the offered comic

"Think of it more as a survival manual, there's our number on the back, pray. That you'll never need to call us" the black-haired one grandly spoke

"Oh, I'll pray that I never need to call you, sure" he laughed but took the comic anyway.

He walked out of the store still chuckling and made his was to the arcade.

_**AN- I know this is short but I am back at school now so it is hard to update. I promise more soon.**_


	25. Sam meets the guys

Sam had been in the arcade for several hours, all of his money now spent he had no idea what to do now. It was dark outside so going to the beach was out of the question. Sighing he kicked a coke can that was on the floor unfortunately the can was two-thirds full , unintentionally covering some girl in it.  
the girl moved so fast he didn't see her, she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off of the floor.

"You're dead you little...!" she cut off her insult and her eyes widened in recognition at the same moment that Sam's did, she instantly dropped him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Oh Sammy I've missed you!" she muttered whilst hugging him.

"Roxy. Why didn't you come back? Where have you been all this time?" Sam was sobbing

"shhhh sh sh sh, it's alright Sam, I'm fine. Let's not talk about this here. Lets go someplace else okay?"

"Where?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes

"To my place"

"Okay"

Roxy led her brother to her bike and rode to the cave, just as Michael and the boys were leaving.

Roxy sat opposite Sam she told him her story up till meeting with him at the boardwalk (leaving out the vampire part)

"I still miss you guys Sam, but ... I like it here. I love Marko and ...I'm happy for the first time in my life."

Sam frowned "I miss you Roxy"

"I know and I miss you too, I miss you and mom all the time, but...there's a problem."

"Mike" Sam realised

"Yeah"

"Well, I'll just have to make him behave, and if I don't I can always get grandpa to stuff a load of animals and fill his room with them" Sam grinned

"Grandpa?" Roxy asked shocked "you live with grandpa?"

"Yeah, ever since the divorce we haven't had that much money, since dad got everything in the settlement. Mom agreed just as long as dad agreed to give up his custody rights"

"Well at least you won't have to deal with that bastard anymore" Roxy grinned a th memory of ripping out Bernard's throat. Laddie groaned, Roxy had accidently projected her thoughts.

She rushed to his side and carried him over to the couch rocking him and whispering in his ear .

"I'm sorry Laddie, shh shh it's okay"

"Roxy?"

"Yeah, little dude?"

"I need it... please...it hurts!" he whimpered

The look on Roxy's face was a mixture of understanding, sympathy, and guilt. Roxy balanced Laddie on her hip and searched for the bottle, finding it she flipped the lid open and handed the bottle to Laddie. He drank eagerly before giving it back to Roxy.

Roxy kissed his head and laid him down, passing the big brown bear to him.

"You okay now?" she whispered

"Yeah, I think so. Roxy? Who's that?" Laddie pointed to Sam.

Roxy smiled "that's my brother Sammie; remember I told you about him?"

"Yeah" Laddie yawned

"Get some sleep, Laddie"

"Who's he?" Sam asked softly

"His name is Laddie, he's my best friend's little brother, and like my brother really."

"Hey! Hey Rox-ay!!" called Paul as he jumped into the cave, Roxy glared at him and hissed

"Shut up Paul! Laddie's asleep finally!"

Paul's expression went from joyful and joking to pained and guilt ridden "did you give him..." he trailed off as he noticed Sam "... uh the uh stuff"

Roxy nodded "yeah I didn't give him that much, just enough to fill him up"

"Thank you" Paul whispered, Roxy smiled and squeezed his hand, upon seeing Marko she squealed softly and ran into his arms, kissing him on the lips.

"I missed you" she smiled at him

He placed his forehead against hers "I missed you too Roxy, even though it's only been a few hours." His eyes twinkled with mirth, despite the fact that it pained both of them to be away from each other.

Roxy laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss him again, her cold lips brushing his, his hand wrapped itself in her long dark-brown hair twirling locks of hair in his fingers, and pulling her face closer to his (if that were possible) her hand wound the golden locks at the back of his head, her other hand at his lower back.

"HEY! NONE OF THAT NOW!" Scolded Paul in his best imitation of a 'posh' English accent.

Both Roxy and Marko pulled away from each other, blushing furiously.

"Uh guys this is my brother Sam" Roxy laughed nervously

Four pairs of eyes turned to Sam .

"Uh...hi?" he laughed nervously like Roxy


	26. Hunting And Jealousy

Tonight, as they often did, the group had decided to hunt in smaller groups, Roxy had left with Marko, David was talking to max, star was looking after Laddie, and Dwayne and Paul were hunting together.

_With Dwayne and Paul_

Paul was talking to a group of girls, he had used his power making at least three of them believe that he was their boyfriend, they were fighting each other tooth and nail screaming for the others to leave 'their man' alone. Although they had already eaten, Paul could never resist making a group of girls fight over him, his power was supposed to have worked on all of them, but for some reason one girl was not affected.  
Paul stood in the middle laughing gleefully at the trouble he had caused. Dwayne wasn't watching. He had eyes only for the girl who was trying to stop her friends fighting. She had short brown hair, and bright blue eyes, she sighed exasperated. "For god's sake! None of you have ever met this guy before!" she spat at them. The fighting girls froze; the fake memories Paul had put in their minds began to waver. This always happened, someone who has a fake memory usually realises the truth after their friends or relatives remind them of it.  
Paul had a look of pure fear on his face; he faced Dwayne and shouted mentally _**RUN!!!**_  
Dwayne wasn't listening, his mind focused only on the girl. She looked his way, and blushed immediately when she realised he was looking at her. Paul ran behind him, slapping him round the face, he shouted out loud "Dude! Let's go!" he literally had to pull Dwayne away.

As the two boys ran away, one of the girls whispered "Jenny, the one with black hair was defiantly checking you out."  
Jenny blushed, "shut up."  
her friend laughed "ohhh, defensive. Somebody's in lurrrvvveee!" jenny slapped her friend on the arm, but she couldn't help but think about the alluring boy she had met tonight, and about whether she would ever meet him again.

_With David and Max_

"so did he drink it?" max asked David

David nodded "yeah, but it doesn't feel right max. You know what Roxy-"

"David." Max interrupted "I know. But just do this without question, Lucy will be mine, and nothing will stop that."

David gritted his teeth. "With the others it was different; I knew immediately that they would be in the gang, that they were destined to do this, to be this. But max... I swear Michael feels different, it's almost exactly the opposite of what a pack member should feel like, I have no sense of protection for him, like I would my brothers or sister, and it's the same with star-"

"I told you not to turn her though didn't I?" Max reminded his oldest 'son'

David gritted his teeth again "yes, but-"

"No 'but''s David, just do as I tell you to."

David nodded, his temper flaring, he said nothing as he left.

Slamming the door to the video store after him, he walked down an alleyway, he waited till a girl walked past, she was frail looking and looked to be about twenty-five, wasting no time, David grabbed her by the neck and sunk his fangs into her flesh, drinking her blood quickly. When he was done he slashed her throat with his nails, to make sure there was no evidence of vampire involvement, he wiped his mouth and left to wait for the others, by their bikes.

_With star and Laddie_

"I'm bored." Laddie stated

"Well... how about we go and get some sweets?" star asked pathetically

"Yeah, I don't think so. Roxy already brought me some, I've got enough."

"How about we go to the library? You can pick out some books." She asked

"No. I don't like reading, I only like the stories Roxy make up for me. Besides the library shuts at seven."

"How about we rent a movie?"

"Nope, we don't have a VCR or a TV, so I can't watch it."

"We could get some colouring books."

"Lady I'm twelve not five, besides Roxy already promised to draw with me, I only like drawing with her, or Marko."

Star was getting mad, everything she suggested was wrong in Laddie's eyes.

"We could go to the fair."

"No, Paul and Dwayne took me yesterday."

"Get a pizza?"

"Nope, I only like getting pizza with Roxy; she always gets away without paying for it. It's like our special thing."

"Well what DO you want to do then!?" star snapped "I've tried Laddie I really have! But you just throw everything back in my face! So come on! Tell me what I can do that will be okay to do!"

Laddie grinned "you can't do anything." His grin faded replaced by a glare "look twinkle, you might have finally realised that this family is not the group of monsters you have made it out to be, but that doesn't mean that everything is all hunky dory. Remember what you have done to my sister, and keep in mind that if you ever hurt her or if you make her cry, I will personally make sure you won't live to regret it. But you did help her out the other night, and that has made you sort of okay in Marko's eyes, so if he can live with you then I will too."

Star frowned "I don't understand any of you."

"That's because you won't accept that whether you like it or not, you are a part of this pack, and we are a family. Remember star; you're a part of something much bigger than everything you have ever known. The world you knew, everything you knew to be true, all of it was a lie. Because things like us we do exist and we will always be here, in the shadows, in the darkness, waiting. We will always be waiting, you can never escape!"

Star's face grew terrified; her eyes glistened with fear, her entire body felt frozen as if the very warmth of her blood was stolen.

Laddie's lips twitched, he couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing, he held his sides.

"Oh...oh my god!!!" he gasped between laughs "you...you should have seen your face!!" he fell off of his chair from laughing.

"I can't believe you actually brought that!!!" Laddie giggled

Star blushed, but couldn't help but laugh too.

_With Marko and Roxy_

Roxy dragged the corpse of her unfortunate victim to the ocean, and tossed it as far as she could.  
she wiped the blood from her face and neck with a torn off scrap from her t-shirt, she turned to Marko who had just done the same, and smiled. Marko smiled back.

They walked roaming the boardwalk, taking their time enjoying every moment of each others company, when someone decided that it would be a clever idea to put his arm around Roxy's waist.

"Hey baby, why don't you come away from this freak and hang with us." He grinned drunk and stupid.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girl!" Marko all but growled.

"Marko" Roxy warned him, knowing he was about to vamp-out, she shoved the guy off of her, and grabbed him by the throat.

"touch me again" she growled " and I will personally see to it that by the end of tonight you will be singing soprano. You get that?!" she growled, she took Marko's arm.

_**I could have dealt with him! **_Marko growled through their mind link

_**I know. And you will. We just have to wait until he comes to us. When no one else is around then you can kill him, if I had let you do what I knew you wanted to , then we would all be exposed. Do you want that for us?**_ Roxy replied

_**No, but he can't get away with touching what's mine.**_

_**I know how you feel, do you remember Tina? She actually kissed you. Not just put her arm around you. So I think I know how you feel.**_

_**Let's just get this over with.**_

Marko focused on what the guy and his friends were talking about, he sent the thought 'I'm gonna go now. I got myself a hot date." To the man's mind, and sure enough, the words came out of him mouth, as well as the action. The man walked right to where Roxy and Marko were standing, in a secluded part of the beach.

"So where's my date then?" the man said aloud.

Marko wasted no time, he grabbed the guy by the throat and bit down viciously , tearing the flesh away, and greedily drinking his blood.

_**You want to share?**_ Marko asked his mate.

Roxy grinned showing her fangs, and bit into the man's flesh sharing the blood with her love.  
after al the blood was gone, she and Marko kissed each other needily, the blood on their lips mingled. They broke away when they heard the sound of bike engines approaching them.

Paul laughed when he saw the blood on their faces and the corpse at their feet. "interesting night?" he asked

"You could say that." Roxy laughed back. Roxy and Marko's bikes were parked on the beach anyway, so they only had to walk a little way to get them.

After mounting her bike, she turned to the others and grinned "ten bucks says I beat you to the cave."

"I'll take that bet, and your money too." Paul grinned

"yeah you're on" Marko grinned

Roxy kick started her engine and called back to them "see ya!"

Dwayne and David followed.


	27. Mother

My breath hitched in my throat, I felt so nervous my hands were shaking. There was a tight pain in my chest, I hated being parted from Marko. My fist had been raised, ready to knock on the door of my grandfather's house, for roughly ten minutes now, and I hadn't the guts to knock. I sighed "it's just a door." I whispered to myself. Hesitantly I rapped my knuckles, tree times, on the glass pane of the door.

It seemed like eons passed as I waited for someone to answer, I froze in fear as the door opened, it was my mother. She dropped all she was holding, a glass shattered on its way down, and her eyes frozen wide.

"Is...is this real?" she breathed

"yeah." I breathed.

Tears ran down my mother's face, she grabbed my tightly wrapping her arms around me so tight that if I were human, I would surely choke. Realising this I pretended to splutter. "Cant...Can't breathe!" I fake coughed. She released me hurriedly.

"Hey mom are you alrig-" Michael broke off his sentence when he saw me standing there.

"Roxy?" he gasped. He too came forward to hug me. After releasing me I was ushered into the house.

"Where have you been?" my mother finally asked an awkward silence.

"All across the country." I replied "I travelled from town to town selling artwork as I went, then I came to Santa Carla about three months ago, I had a stall for a while, selling portraits of day trippers. But then-" I broke off, smiling at the memory, the first time that I had met Marko.

"Then? Then what?" my mom asked impatiently.

"I met him." I stated the smile still on my face.

"Him?" mike asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, I met Marko. I've lived with him ever since."

"Who exactly is this Marko boy? A friend?" my mom asked hopefully.

"No, he's my boyfriend."

There was another knock at the door, I ran and answered it already knowing who it was. There stood my Marko, I smiled wide when I saw him, the pain in my chest from being parted, easing as I hugged him, I brought his face down to mine and kissed him. He slipped his hand in mine and breathed in my scent . _**it hurts more and more, each time we're apart. The pain gets worse. **_I stared into his sky blue eyes as I said this to him through our link. He soothingly ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know." He whispered out loud.

I led him over to my brother and mother.

"Mom. This is Marko." I knew full well that he and mike had already met. "Marko this is my mom"

Marko smirked at Michael and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Marko." My mom said politely smiling slightly.

Marko nodded in response "you too."

"We should go and get Sam!" my mom said excitedly "he'll be so happy with you home!"

"Actually... I already met up with Sam, I made him swear not to tell you both, and I wanted to come see you when I was ready to."

My mom's smile dropped a little. "Oh."

I walked over to her chair and hugged her tightly . "I missed you mom."

"Then why did you leave!" she cried into my arms.

"I could no longer stand being near that man. I'd had enough mom." I pulled away from her hug and looked into her eyes. "You have to understand, I had planned on leaving for some time. You did nothing mom. It was all him."

I could see in her eyes that she was relieved.

"Mom, we have to go now." I told her.

"No! Stay a bit longer! You only just got here!" she cried

"mom, I'll be back. I promise." I hugged her and said goodbye.

When we were out of view from the house Marko and I took to the sky. Whilst flying I hugged him. "Thank you." I stated "thank you for being there for me."

He grinned and kissed me "I always will be."


	28. The Hunter And The Hunted

"no." I stated firmly.

"Roxy you are going to wear it and that is final!" max crossed his arms in a fatherly manner.

I growled lowly, and snatched the offending garment from his hands. Max and mom were having dinner tonight, and I was invited, well actually max invited me to surprise my mom, and he wanted me to wear a dress.

It was not a bad dress considering max's lack of style, it was a simple green spaghetti strap dress, that reached just below my knees. It was a dark green, almost the exact colour of my eyes. I walked into max's bathroom, and changed into the dress, leaving my converse on, instead of the shoes that max had laid out for me. Getting me in a dress was one thing, but heels? That was too far.

I followed max to his convertible, and jumped in.

"seatbelt." Max said to me

I raised an eyebrow. "you're serious?"

"yes, Roxy. It is against the law not to wear a seatbelt."

"yeah, its also against the law to kill and eat people but I manage that just fine." I said sarcastically

"Don't back-chat me, young lady! Best behaviour tonight "

Max smacked me round the back of my head, as he was pulling his arm away I snatched it, my grip tightening around his seemingly frail wrist. My eyes flashed red.

"If you _ever_ try to hit me again even a poke, I will end you. I don't care what it is max, but if you become anything like that bastard was, and then you will end the same way; at the bottom of the ocean."

He laughed in that odd chuckle of his, and ruffled my hair. "Sure, Roxy. I'll remember that."

"You think I couldn't do it?" I growled "I killed him, what makes you think that I won't kill you?"

He laughed "because you already think of me as the father that you should have had, and care for me as such."

I froze in my seat. How did he know that? Even Marko didn't know that, and he knew almost all of my thoughts.

"I can hear all of your thoughts Roxy, I know every thought that goes through yours and the others minds. And to answer your question, it's because I am the head vampire."

He turned his vision back to the road. We didn't speak again.

Just as we were about to knock on the door, Michael opened It.

Max stood there goofily with the flowers behind his back. "hello there." Max smiled "you must be Michael." He held out his hand for mike to shake.

"And you must be max." Michael said mockingly

"Right. Well …you're the man of the house, and I'm not coming in till you invite me."

I snorted, he sounded like such a geek when he said that. Michael seemed to only just notice my presence, he gave me the 'I need to talk to you. Now' look.

"You're invited." Michael said, he indicated his head for me to follow him. I shifted my gaze to max, he nodded for me to follow mike.

When we reached grandpa's garage, mike turned to me. "Roxy your boyfriend is a psycho, he's a part of this gang and some really weird stuff is going on, you have to get out!" mike said in almost one breath.

I narrowed my eyes "leave Marko?"

He nodded.

"Never!" I growled at him "nothing you can do will ever make me betray him!"

"Roxy ! he jumps off of railroad bridges! He's irresponsible and treats you like a possession! That's wrong!"

It took all my self control not to rip my brothers throat out, though we were related, my blood was different, we no longer had the same blood running through our veins, I was a full vampire and he was only half, and he was insulting my mate. "you know nothing! We are perfect for each other! Destiny itself picked us out of a million matches!"

"What are you talking about?!"I sighed "you wouldn't understand. But I believe you are going to find David, am I right?"

"Yeah, I cant find star anywhere…" mike trailed off.

I smirked "then you'll understand soon enough, brother. And when the time comes…know this; I am with Marko. And always will be. I have already joined the club."

Leaving my confused halfer brother, I walked through the front door to my grandfather's house, and surprised the other guests. To my surprise and anger, the frog brothers were here.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" we both shouted at each other

"my mother asked me to come." I replied "why are you here?"

"Sam asked us to some." Edgar replied

I glared at him, But took my seat beside him nevertheless.

I quickly tucked in to my meal, eating the spaghetti quickly and without savouring it.

"hey you want some parmesan cheese on that?"Sam asked max

"sure, Sam, thanks." Max took the cheese and sprinkled a lot onto his spaghetti.

He started to choke, and splutter.

"Are you alright?!" my mom asked

"It…it's not cheese! Its garlic!" max exclaimed

My eyebrow rose, garlic? No way was this an accident, two 'vampire hunters' at the table, and the cheese gets miraculously replaced with garlic? No. this must be a test. That must mean that they think that max is the head vampire, which must mean Sam knows.

"Here quick!" Sam called "drink some water!" he tipped the glass onto max, my eyes widened when I realised what it was. Too late. I knew that max would be unaffected because of the invitation rule, but I was not. The water splashed my arm; I hissed uncontrollably, I couldn't help it. It burned. My skin was on fire. My arm felt like it was burning. I quickly subdued my reaction, as all eyes were on max, I was fine. I wrapped my napkin around my arm, and made a small cut below the burn, so that the blood would stain it.

"I'm bleeding!" I gasped so that my mom would face me.

She gasped "what happened?!"

"When Sam spilt the water my knife slipped! I tried to catch it but I caught it with my arm and hand! It cut me!" I made my eyes water, secretly thinking that I deserved an Oscar for this performance.

"there's some medical supplies in the car Roxy." Max told me.

I nodded, and left.

Whilst rummaging through the car boot, I felt someone behind me.

I turned to see edgar frog. "I'm on to you." He growled

I raised an eyebrow. "realy? I'm so scared.. so I wanted to get away from dinner with my family, I'm sure every one wants to get away once In a while." I said pretending ignorance

"Cut the crap!" he growled " I saw you burn!"

I smirked "and I saw you die."

He visibly stiffened "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know."

His eyes widened "powers? You actually have powers?"

"I see the future, and soon you are going to die." It was a complete lie of course but he didn't know that. I raked my eyes over his weapon-less form. "No stake?" I asked "I'm insulted."

"You'll be dead along with all your other bloodsucking friends!" he growled

My eyes turned yellow, I held him up by his shirt, with one hand, "you listen to me kid, you come anywhere near us again you'll realise just how evil I realy can be, I wont kill youi. No . that would be far to respectful. You touch any of us, and I'll make sure you become the very monster you hate so passionately! What a fitting end; the hunter becomes that which he hunts." I dropped him on the floor, and got in the car.


	29. I Love You 's

NARRATOR.

Michael's breathing was erratic. The scent of blood, a sweet copper taste in the air. His throat burned, longing for even the smallest taste of blood. He wiped his watering mouth, and screamed "NO!!!" he pushed away from the tree landing face down in the sand.

His sisters word echoed through his mind. 'I have already joined the club.' Closing his eyes, "Roxy." He whispered "what have you done?"

The four boys who had changed his life so drastically, rose into view. They came to a stand -still atop of the sand bank.

"so…" David started "now you know what we are…and now you know what you are….you'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die….but you must feed." The boys started to laugh manically at Michael, as if it were all a game. Marko smirked at Michael.

"now do you get it? She's mine. And she always will be."

"Roxy is _my_ sister! I won't let her be anywhere near you!" Michael spat.

Marko lunged at him, but Paul pulled him back. Marko's eyes were bright red, his temper flared.

Suddenly Michael found himself face down in the sand. He looked up only to see his sister standing over him with a look so murderous that Michaels blood ran cold. Roxy walked over to her mate and stood next to him, taking his hand in hers. "leave." She hissed to him. Michael complied.

As Michael left, Roxy fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face.

"I watched you die." She whispered. "I heard your screams, echoing in my head. I still can." She looked Marko in the eyes "I felt it. Here." She pointed to her chest, where her heart was. "It was the frog brothers, I was so distracted by the pain I almost couldn't see him pulling the strings."

"Him?" Marko asked softly

"Who else do you think would have told them where we sleep?" she snapped "Michael. My so called 'brother' told two vampire hunters where we live and who to kill first." She stared pointedly at Marko "he told them to kill you."

Marko stroked her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."

He held his mate as she cried, carrying her back to the cave, she sobbed harder when it came time to go to sleep, she refused to sleep, saying she would watch all night and day. But sleep proved inevitable, her exhausted body soon fell asleep.

Laddie awoke in the middle of the night, to hunger pains again, Roxy was in the lobby of the cave, Roxy was never asleep in the lobby. He walked over to his sister and shook her.

"Roxy, Roxy it hurts" he whined Roxy's eyes fluttered open, slowly. "Worse than before?" she asked him.

Laddie whimpered and nodded.

"Come here." She motioned for him to lay next to her. She held out the bejewelled bottle, and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, "shhhh shhhh shhhh, it's okay. You're going to be fine."

the pain in Laddie's stomach still twinged, but was appeased enough to just be uncomfortable.

"Roxy?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"Why are you crying?"

Roxy wiped her eyes furiously "it's nothing Laddie, just forget it."

Laddie rose to his feet "come on." He pulled her with him

He dragged her to his bed and moved a few stuffed animals to make room. "you can sleep here too if you want. Like you let me, when I first arrived."Roxy was amazed at the boys perceptiveness, he knew she didn't want to sleep in the cave, without her having to tell him.

She lay down, and hugged her little brother tightly.

"I love you Roxy." Laddie told her "more than I ever loved my mom."

Roxy froze at his sudden revelation, he thought of her as him mom?!

"I love you too Laddie. Now , go to sleep."

_**AN- I'm sorry that it is short and that is kinda boring, but I'm doing my best. I hope that I still have some readers, despite my lack of regular updates lol, anyway I hope you like this chapter and will review =]**_


	30. We Learn To Say Goodbye

Michael stumbled into his brothers room, his feet so silent Sam screamed at his sudden appearance.

"whoa! Don't kill me mike!" Sam screamed "I'm basically a good kid, so just don't kill me!"

Michael was about to protest when he heard a familiar feminine voice from outside the window.

"Michael! Michael!" it was star.

"it's that girl from the boardwalk is she one of 'em?" Sam asked

"I have to talk to you, can I come up?" star shouted desperately

"no!" he spat. "you lock your window and shut your door, okay Sam?" he told his brother

With a whistle of wind and a flap of flowing skirts star was stood in front of the window.

"she's one of 'em!" Sam screamed and hid under his covers "and don't tell me it doesn't make her a bad person mike!"

Michael glared at star "you know where they took me tonight, don't you star?"

She "yes, and it's my fault, you wouldn't have met me if I didn't like you. I tried to warn you!" she feebly tried to defend herself

"it was that night in the cave wasn't it?" he spat "it wasn't wine they gave me to drink, it was blood, it was David's blood."

"You drank someone's blood!? Are you crazy!?" Sam screamed

"And I'm just like David now, star."

"No! No you're not! You're like Laddie and me! You're not really one of them-"

"-Until you make your first kill!" Sam cut her off

"Why did you come here tonight star?" Michael almost growled

"I wanted you to know that it's not too late for you, but for me it gets harder and harder to resist, I'm weak-"

"Why did you come here to night star?" Michael shook her

Star sighed her true motive revealed, "I was hoping that you'd help Laddie and me."

Michael laughed ant turned away, only to realise star had left.

"Star!" he screamed after her

"Don't kill anybody till we get back to you!" Sam scrambled over his bed, to the phone, he rapidly dialled a number. "I got connections!"

"Edgar? Yeah, it's me I need some help…no I don't want you to kill my brother! Or my sister! Yes I'm serious!! Look just get over here tomorrow! No not now! ….. about five…mom's gonna be at work by then….I don't care just get here!" Sam slammed the phone down.

"So who exactly are your 'connections', Sammy?" mike asked

"They're vampire hunters"

Sam rushed down the stairs to open the door, as soon as he pulled it, Edgar and Allan came barging in, looking ridiculous ion their mock-army gear, face paint and all.

"Where's Nosfoeatu?" Edgar demanded

"What?" Sam looked puzzled at Edgar's terminology

"The night- crawler, the bloodsucker." Allen explained

"Mike! They're here!" Sam called

Sam noticed the keys to grandpa's car on an end table, he smirked and grabbed them quickly, before ushering his new friends and brother, to the garage.

"Grandpa's gonna kill us." Mike muttered.

"No, he'll kill _you, _you're the one driving." Sam slapped the keys in his brother's hand, and tapped him on the shoulder patronisingly condoling his unfortunate brother.

The car ride to the cave was silent. All joking aside, this mission could mean the death of everyone, and they all knew it, one wrong move could kill them. Even Edgar and Allen seemed docile.

Sam exhaled sharply and slammed the car door, this is for mike and Roxy, he kept telling himself, he took a step to follow his strange friends, when Michael held him back.

"Sam I don't want you going down there."

Sam was furious, he was risking his life, to protect his family, and mike was patronising him?!

"Well I'm goin'!" Sam declared firmly, all his earlier fear replaced by determination.

"this isn't a comic book Sammy, these guys are brutal killers!"

"so are the frog brothers!"

They turned to look at the pair, who were currently checking their weapons supplies, looking more like infant boys playing army soldiers than 'brutal killers'.

"look, if something happens down there, then I'm not going to have the strength to protect you!"

"Well this time I'll protect you bud!" Sam assured him "even if you're a vampire, you're still my brother!"

Michael's expression softened and he hugged his brother tight.

"Just so you know, if you try to stop us or vamp out in any way, I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it!" Edgar growled to Michael.

"Chill out Edgar." Sam told him

"yeah." Allen and his brother made their way down the stairs.

"Where'd you say you met these guys?" Michael muttered, leaning on his brother for support.

Roxy's eyes shot open, she could hear voices from within the cave, unfamiliar voices, voices that should not be here. It took her a few moments to realise that it was her vision coming true.

"Holy shit! It's a vampire hotel!" Allen screamed.

"Hello, would you like to check in!" Roxy growled her legs wobbly from lack of sleep. Her skin was burning slightly from the little sunlight in the cave.

"Stake her!" Edgar screamed.

Roxy saw the move before it happened and managed to dodge the hunting knife that was thrown at her.

"What are you doing here!? If you're here to kill him, you're going to have to go through me!" she directed the statement at her brother.

"Roxy! Just come with us! Leave this place! They're evil."

Roxy's attention was fixated on her brother, she didn't notice that Sam had already ushered star and Laddie out of the cave, and now Edgar and Allen were nowhere to be seen…

"No they're not! They're my family!"

"We're you're family!" Michael screamed "and you should be with us!"

"I belong he-" Roxy broke off, she fell to her knee's and screamed , a spin chilling scream of pure agony. Writhing on the floor she screamed louder. Blood flowed from her eyes like tears her fists cut from slamming them into the rock floor.

"no!!!! no no no no no!!!" she screamed "MARKO !!!!" she shrieked louder her entire body convulsing as if a part of her had been severed. She screamed again.

Michael looked on helplessly, he snatched ip a think curtain from the four poster bed and wrapped the still writhing Roxy so that no skin showed, he held her tight so not to drop her and took her outside to the car.


	31. Without My Soul

Sam and the frog brothers had left to get supplies, well, hold water and garlic. Michael was watching his sister, her eyes were open but they were empty, completely devoid of any sign of life, he was only sure she was living (or as living as the un-dead can be) was the soft sound of her gentle breaths.

In. Out. In. Out. It was monotonous. Repetitive. And yet, those soft breaths were the greatest comfort to Michael. At least she was alive. "What is life, without my life?" Roxy's voice was so soft that had Michael not been a half vampire, he doubted he would have heard her. "What is life without my love?" she turned her head slightly so her eyes met Michaels. A fire seemed to burn briefly, in those cold green eyes, "I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!" she shrieked, agony lacing her voice. And, just as quickly as it came. The fire died. The heartbroken vampire's head flopped back against the wall. "Marko." She whispered. Her eyes closed as tears flowed from her eyes.

The reference to the book 'Wuthering Heights' was not lost on Michael, had her love for that monster been so strong, that she (like Heathcliff) would endure anything to be with her love again? Michael stared in horror at his little sister. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself

"You've killed her." A small voice spat at him. It was Laddie, his eyes full of hatred and contempt. "You told them where we lived, and came at us while we slept, like a coward, you told them to kill Marko first, and by doing so you have killed Roxy." These were probably the most heartfelt and certainly the longest words that Michael had ever heard come from the young boy's lips.

"She'll get over it. In time she'll see the truth." Michael defended himself, choosing to believe his lies so he wouldn't feel the guilt, the guilt of betraying his sister, again.

"You just don't get it do you Michael?" Laddie growled "you've killed her mate, the other half of her soul, the core of her existence. Their minds were liked so tightly, that it was almost as if they shared a soul. And when he died, imagine how she felt."

It was true, As Marko had died Roxy's entire world collapsed, her soul was torn apart, and piercing pain through her ribs as the stake plunged into Marko's heart. Fire. White hot flames , and agony. As Marko's thoughts slipped away from hers, she felt empty. There was nothing there now, Nothing.

Michael once again placed his head in his hands. 'What have I done?'

Sam rode his bike into the video store and sought out his mother.

"Mom!" he called

She looked up from her conversation with a young girl, who according to her name tag, was 'Jenny' and turned to her youngest child, a reprimanding expression on her face.

"Sam what are you doing with a bike in here!?" she grabbed the handle bars and tried to lead her son out of the shop

"Mom, I gotta tell you something! It's real important! Just shhhh!" he held up his hand emphasising his wish for her to be quiet. "Santa Carla is crawling with vampires!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and crossed her arm exasperated "I don't believe this! I'm going out to dinner with max again tonight and you're trying to ruin it for me!"

"No I'm not!" Sam cried

"Honey there's nothing wrong with max I don't know why you don't want me to see him."

"I'm not talking about max, alright! To hell with max!" Sam realised he shouldn't have said it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I'll deal with you later young man!" Lucy turned her back on him

"Mom!" he called trying to apologise.

"Not another word!" she said firmly.

Sam sighed and left the shop. He turned to his friends.

"Guys, it looks like we're on our own."

"good." Allen said

"That's just the way we like it!" Edgar confirmed in a deep macho voice that must have been put on.


	32. Too Late

Michael awoke with a sickening feeling of dread and guilt in the pit of his stomach. He shook star's arm. She sat up and sighed.  
"They'll be coming for Laddie and me won't they?" She said drowsily

Michael sighed "they'll be coming for all of us."

He looked over to the spot where Roxy lay. She looked back at him with drowsy, lifeless eyes. He flinched and turned away.

"They'll be coming, for all of us."

"Laddie, wake up!" Star shook the boy. Laddie struggled to sit up. He wiped his eyes and remained silent.

Star drug Laddie downstairs and sat at the 'armoury' table,

Mike and Sam rushed to slam windows, and barricade doors, Edgar and Allen filled the bathtub, with the holy water they had managed to collect, realising that the water was only about an inch high, and they would most likely not have enough, Edgar turned the tap on.

"What are you doing!?" Allen hissed

"Well there is holy water in it! It'll just bless the rest of the water!" Edgar snapped

Sam was smashing garlic, imagining that it was vampire heads. "Die Mr. vampire!"

Michael rushed around slamming shut windows and doors, barricading them with tables, chairs, and taxidermy animals. Sam ran and poured garlic into the holy water bath.

When all of the 'preparations' were finished the rag-tag gang sat round the 'armoury table' and listened to Edgar as he attempted to sound like he knew what he was doing.

"When a vampire bites it, it's never a pretty sight, some yell and scream" he turned to Sam "some go quietly, some explode" he turned to Laddie "some implode, but all will try to take you with them!"

The stairs creaked under weary feet, each light footstep slow. Al eyes widened at the sight of Roxy descending the stairs. Her hair covered her face, she wore no shoes or socks, he jacket discarded long ago, leaving her in only her tank top, jeans, and fingerless gloves.

"R...Roxy?" Sam stuttered.

She ignored him, in favour of the window; she peered out, And smiled psychotically. She turned to the gang at the table " You're all going to die. It's too late." Roxy walked towards the front door and kicked it open "they're here."

AN- I know this is very short but I am having writers block for this story. I promise to write more next time. =]


	33. Wrath

A groan of pain echoed through the darkness, shuffling into a seated position, the wounded lay his head against the cool rock wall. Opening his eyes with some difficulty he peered around the room. Empty. Four people were missing. He gasped suddenly tears ran down his face freely. He couldn't hear her. She was gone from him.

"Roxy." Marko growled "I'll kill who ever did this" more tears escaped him "I love you." He whispered into the darkness.

As the three enraged vampires flew through the open door, star snatched Laddie and ran upstairs with him. "Get em!" Edgar growled. He and his brother perused the pair.

Roxy growled deep in her throat, she turned her intense gaze to her pack leader. Begging permission, to kill the two brothers.

"destroy them both!" he growled . Roxy nodded sharply and flew up the stairs, she launched herself onto the brothers. With a fistful of Edgar's hair, she slammed his head repetitively onto the hardwood floor. Blood flicked into her eyes but she paid it no heed.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" she screamed at him she snapped one of his arms as if it were a twig. Edgar howled in agony. "you think that hurts!" she screamed "I'll show you pain!" she grabbed a tie which lay on the floor, and tied his broken arm tightly to the other, yet again Edgar yelped. She tied it so that Edgar was unable to move, as both hands were tied to the bedpost. Grabbing Allan she held his arms behind his back; he was immobile.

Roxy leaned into Edgar's neck, as if to bit him.  
"if you're gonna bite me get it over with!" Edgar hissed pain lacing his voice.

Roxy laughed insanely "I'm not going to bite _you_! Little Edgar, have you forgotten what I told you?"

She ran a hand through Allan's hair, and placed her lips near his neck, only her eyes visible bright yellow and burning with insane fury. " I told you Edgar, if you ever hurt my Marko, then I would make the hunter into ….. The hunted."

She savagely gnawed on Allan's neck blood spurting everywhere, the entire lower half of her face covered in the red liquid. Allen was dying. All awareness of his surroundings left his mind. Only the basic survival instincts were left, he attempted to move out of her grip. Like a chicken, who's head was gone, yet still attempted to run.

"Allen!" Edgar screamed "what are you doing psycho-bitch!"

With her yellow-red eyes fixated on Edgar's Roxy shushed the boy "there, there Allen. Do you want to die?" Roxy bit into her own wrist and dripped the blood onto Allen's lips, instinctively Allen attempted to regain the blood he lost, latching onto the lifeline that was her blood. He sucked, and gnawed at the flesh desiring more.

"NO! ALLEN!" Edgar screamed

Roxy pulled her now-healing wrist away from the now half-vampire, and pushed him away.  
She smirked at the tears visible on Edgar's face. She reached a hand to Edgar's throat, she gripped tightly, chocking the life out of him.

"You finally understand, the pain which you have caused me" Roxy hissed. "to have someone you love ripped away from you, right in front of your eyes."

"think….again…BITCH!" a strained voice spat. Roxy gasped, a pain ripped through her.

Looking don, the tip of a knife was protruding from her chest. Allen frog twisted the knife, making Roxy choke, blood poured from her mouth, and down her chin.  
the pain was numb compared to loosing Marko. Roxy's fang's went away, her face returning to normal, the evil glint in her eyes faded to a soft sea-green. In her final moments she appeared to become human again, making her death that much more haunting; it was easy to class vampires as beasts, but in the end, they were once human, and always hold onto being that human, to see a beasts face on your victim , it easy to kill it, yet when it shifts to that of an innocent teenager in love, well you feel like a murderer.

Roxy's eyes closed and she fell to the floor. Once word escaping her lips. "Marko…"

No victim was spared, corpse after corpse. Marko fed 'till he felt as strong as ten vampires, driven by a lust for revenge .

His anger ruled his mind, as he flew to the Emerson home. subconsciously he ran his fingers over the red scar that replaced the stake-wound, if it had been an inch to the right , it would have killed him, it only clipped his heart, but it was still a close call.

"Roxy!" he hissed and flew through a window

AN- I know this might seem confusing, but please bear with me! =] please Review!


	34. La Muerte Del Amour

After hearing Edgar's screams, Sam ran up the stairs as fast as possible, hoping that he would be able to stop his sister killing them. The last thing he expected was to see his big sister laying in a pool of her own blood. He fell to his knee's tears ran from his youthful face. "Roxy, Roxy wake up!" he cried "you're not dead, you're not dead!" furiously he wiped away tears from his eyes. Looking up, he saw Edgar with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, mimicking his sibling's earlier words. Uncharacteristically, Sam threw himself with as much anger and fury that he knocked Edgar over, not seeing that Allen was nowhere to be found. Sam beat the teenager with as much strength as he could muster the bones in his hand cracked, but he didn't notice. He beat Edgar with a strength no human should posses, his eyes akin to Roxy's; yellow-red.

"you!" Edgar choked out " how long!?"

Sam smirked and beat Edgar harder.

As Marko crashed through a bedroom window, he stumbled over several stacks of comic's littered around the room, he followed the scent of Roxy's blood, it grew stronger, towards the bathroom. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was not his love. In front of him sat a young boy, around 15 or so with black hair, he was drenched in blood.

"Where is she!?" Marko growled

"Dead!" the boy growled back. With his new-found strength Allen shoved Marko away from him and pulled out Roxy's murder weapon of his belt and slashed at Marko.

Marko laughed darkly "so she did it after all?" he laughed harder "the hunter became the hunted!" the taunt provoked Allen, who was relying solely on pure anger, and not skill, to make a rash move, he lunged at Marko's heart . Marko, expecting this, side-stepped the attack and grabbed Allen by the throat, chocking him.

Allen gasped for air, his windpipe constricting, his vision blurred.

"die already" Marko hissed

Allen was slowly loosing consciousness.

"die!" Marko shouted

Allen passed out.

Michael ducked as Dwayne tried to slam his fist into his face. Paul tried to hit him from behind. But Michael evaded swiftly. Dwayne and Paul stopped suddenly, with horror stricken expressions.

"Roxy!!!" they both screamed and flew up the stairs.

They smelt the blood in the air. And the lack of thoughts emitting from her .

Marko held her tightly in his arms. Not noticing Sam beating Edgar's face to a pulp.

Paul and Dwayne glanced at each other . Paul walked over to his friend.

"Marko." He whispered "stop it." The words felt like venom in his mouth, but he knew he had to say them "she's dead."

Marko's head shot up, the tears of pain and anger evident on his pale checks. "shut up."

"Buddy, you've got to let go, she's not getting up."

"Shut up!" Marko yelled , then stroking Roxy's lifeless face said "I know."

Dwayne had pulled the youngest Emerson away from his former friend, and had to hold him back from trying to attack the other boy, again.

"stop it, Sam." Dwayne's calm voice ordered.

"He killed my sister!" he screamed " I'm gonna kill **him**!"

"Stop it!" Dwayne shouted "you know she wouldn't want you like this now!"

Sam calmed instantly. He recalled that night in the cave, when he first heard Roxy's story, and when he became a half vampire.

_Flashback. _

_Four pairs of eyes turned to Sam ._

"_Uh...hi?" he laughed nervously like Roxy_

"_Hey, you must be Sam, right?" Marko asked, wrapping his arm around Roxy's shoulders _

"_Y...yeah"_

"_I'm Marko, that's Paul, Dwayne, David, and Laddie." _

"_nice to meet you." Sam said awkwardly _

_The others gave small smiles, or in Dwayne's case; a polite nod. _

_Roxy smiled widely and handed everyone a box of Chinese take-out. _

"_it's a little cold but it's alright." She told him , picking up her own chopsticks, and beginning to eat._

"_You want a drink?" Roxy asked Sam. _

"_Yeah…sure." Roxy handed him the bottle from earlier, Sam was slightly suspicious, from the conversation between Roxy and Paul, but drank anyway not wanting to offend anyone._

_Everyone smiled knowingly but said nothing._

_It wasn't till a few nights later that Sam realised what was going on. _

_He was at the boardwalk, and incredibly hungry. He ate all he could but the food just made him sick, he fell to his knee's coughing, and trying not to throw up, when a person wearing motorcycle boots, stopped in front of him, and heaved him to his feet. Roxy smiled at him. _

"_Roxy…what's going on, I feel so sick…" Sam groaned feeling feverish, he couldn't concentrate. _

"_not here" she whispered "I'll tell you , but not here."_

_She took him to a secluded part of the beach and explained everything, she told him how this was the only way, the only way she could see him again.  
after heated words, and angry exclamations, Sam accepted it. He loved his sister to death, and would do anything for her. Even kill. _

"_so… do I have to kill people now?" Sam winced at how the words came out , but it got his point across. _

"_no." Roxy stated firmly "you wait till you're ready, as long as you don't kill anyone, you will still age." She looked into his eyes "I want you to grow up Sammy."_

_From that night, Sam met up with Roxy and the others, they gave him blood from the bottle to quench his growing thirst and accepted him readily. _

_End flashback._

"Maybe not." Marko hissed "but I can still hurt him!" Marko lunged at the boy, ripping into him with his bare hands, tearing the flesh of his chest and face, before clamping his fangs into the kid's pale neck.


	35. Wreakage

A red car pulled sharply into the leaf-covered driveway of the Emerson household. Lucy ran as fast as she could, she knew something was wrong: the lights were off, the lights were never off. Sam had seemed so distraught, earlier in the store.

"Sam!?" she called "Michael!?" the house was a mess, furniture strewn everywhere, Michael lay on the floor, unconscious.

"Michael!" she screamed, running over to him, "Michael! Are you alright?!"

"If he is, he won't be in a minute!" Sam's voice hissed , Roxy looked over to her youngest child. And tears came to her eyes. Sam's fists were covered in blood, as were his clothes, he had a look of pure hatred in his face, and it was directed towards his older brother.

"Sam." She gasped "what happened here?!"

Sam ignored her. He just continued to glare at his brother.

"Sam!?" Lucy snapped

"Michael. He told them to kill her. I saw it, in his eyes."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded

Sam didn't answer her. Someone came running down the stairs "Michael!" star screamed, she rushed over to him, and pulled him into a seating position.

"Max." David called. Max and Lucy turned around to see five boys, and in the arms of one, was the bloody body of Roxy Emerson.

"Roxy!" Lucy screamed she rushed over to her child, "Roxy, honey please wake up! Open your eyes, sweetie! Please!" she was hysterical.

Marko just held her tightly. His blue eyes dull, just staring at her.

"What have you done!?" she yelled at Marko, "what did you do to my baby!?" she sobbed, falling to her knees, her arms wrapped around her chest, almost as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"I think that you should ask your son, go on, ask him." David said to her "ask Michael what he told those idiotic kids."

Lucy saw that Michael was now awake. "Michael…" she asked "what have you done?"

With star's help Michael stood up. "Mom, you have to understand they may look human, hell they may sound it, and remember their human lives: but they're not human, they're monsters, they kill and they maim, and they do it all with a smile in their faces."

"Michael…what are you talking about…WHAT HAPPED TO MY BABY!"

"Mom, they're vampires, I only did what was necessary, she's not our Roxy anymore, she was a monster. It was too late to save her."

"What… happened …to Roxy?!" Lucy cried

"mom, they're vampires, it had to be done…there was no other way!" Michael yelled "I didn't want to do it! but I had to!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!? WHY IS SHE DEAD! WILL SOMONE JUST ANSWER ME!?" Lucy sobbed

"Michael told the frog brothers that no matter what they should make sure they killed her." Sam spat.

Lucy stared at Michael, her eyes wide with horror. "You… you …" she stammered

"Mom, just listen to me…." Michael tried to place a hand on his mother's shoulder, but she shrugged out of his reach.

"Don't touch me…" she whispered, he tried again "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she sobbed. Max pulled her into his embrace, rubbing her back gently whilst she cried.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Max muttered "This is all my fault."

"Max…What are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"it was all going to be so perfect…ever since I found out that you were Roxy's mother, I knew that if I got both Sam and Michael into the family as well, then there would be no way you could say no, it was you that I was after, Lucy." He told her , he sighed "it was going to be perfect, like one big happy family." Max turned his face away from her. "but I still want you Lucy…" he turned back to face Lucy, with a horrific face, unlike the faces of the lost boys, his was misshapen in a grotesque way, his brow far more prominent and his overall facial structure appeared too angular and his fangs were too long. "I HAVE'NT CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THAT!"

Lucy froze in fear, terrified of the man she once held feelings for. Suddenly, the sound of a custom car-horn rang through the air, the lost boys jumped quickly out of the way of the wall, just in time too Grandpa's truck came crashing through the wall of the house, fence posts flew through the air, and one struck max through the chest, he screamed in agony, and fell into the fireplace. A burst of flame shot through the small fireplace and soot flew through the air.

As the dust settled, the absence of six people was painfully obvious.

Only Lucy, Star, Grandpa, and Michael were left in the wreckage.


	36. What Mothers Do For Their Children

When four people dig a grave, you reach six feet in no time at all, if the person's digging it are vampires, the grave is dug pretty damn fast.  
There was no coffin. There was no time to make one, and no way of registering her death, as there would have to be an autopsy, scientists ask questions: so Roxy was buried in the earth , not too far from the cave, inside the woods she and the boys so often rode through. No coffin: how ironic.

No one said a word as Roxy's lifeless corpse was laid in the grave. A rose was thrown in the grave, A single red rose, before the earth was pushed over her.  
Contrary to popular belief, vampires were not affected by crucifixes, so there was no problem placing two large sticks together, to indicate her grave. Upon the marker, Dwayne placed his necklace, David placed a small silver medallion which had previously been attached to his coat, Paul placed his bracelets, Laddie had tied a ribbon from a teddy-bear around her motorcycle keys, and tied that two the marker, Sam had cut fabric from one of his shirts that was basically a comic-book t-shirt, and tied that to the monument. Marko placed nothing but a drawing In a glass frame, it was drawn when he first saw Roxy.  
The boys turned from the grave, and headed back to the cave.

_Two months later._

The Emerson household had just finished being repaired, Lucy was cooking a special dinner to celebrate, everyone had been invited, even the lost boys.

In the weeks after Roxy's death, Lucy had sought out the lost boys and begged them to tell her about her daughter's last year; they had happily obliged. Although Lucy was still uneasy and disgusted by the boy's appetite, she ignored it for the sole purpose of trying to cling on to her daughter's memory.

Lucy and grandpa sat at either end of the table, on Lucy's right sat Sam, and on her left Michael, the left row consisted of ; Sam, Laddie, Paul, and Dwayne, the right ; Michael, Star, David, and Marko.  
the air was thick with tension, Michael was currently attending a college outside of Santa Carla, he and star both shared an apartment, so it wasn't too often that he was home, although Lucy was beyond angry at her son, she couldn't hate him, so she had invited him to dinner, Star too.  
Marko barley ate anything, he simply poked at his food, with an angry expression on his face he was becoming to look sick, the dark circles under his eyes looked like they had been drawn with charcoal, his skin was too pasty, even for a vampire, and he looked thin; very thin. Apparently since that night he hadn't said a word.

"So, how is school going, Sam?" Lucy asked nicely.

"I'm getting strait F's" he replied dully.

"oh." Lucy picked up on his unwillingness to talk.

"How's college?" she asked Michael

"it's brilliant, my mechanics course is so interesting, we work on the cars and bikes all day, at the moment we're doing a restoration project, there are four teams, and we have to get a junk heap of a car going, and drive it through an assault course type thing …" Michael continued gushing about his fabulous work at college, when suddenly a glass broke.

Marko's hand bled vigorously, it looked as if one of the tendons has been cut. Marko stood up sharply, and glared at Michael, he sent an apologetic look towards Lucy, before running out of the house. All the remaining lost boys stood, but David shook his head.

"I'll go" he turned to Lucy, "sorry." He said, before running after his friend.

Laddie placed his knife and fork back on his plate, he muttered "I'm full, I can't eat anymore." Then, directing his eyes to Lucy said "thank you for the food, but I have to go now." He too ran after David and Marko.

"Laddie!" Paul ran after his brother.

Lucy raised her hands in exasperation, throwing down her knife and fork. She placed a hand to her forehead "what is the point?"

"They're not angry at you, Lucy." Dwayne said. "Marko does this a lot nowadays, he can't keep control of his emotions, and it's nothing personal towards you." He told her "thank you for the food, but I think it's time that I left." He too left the house.

"What was all of that about?" star wondered out loud.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Sam sneered "Mikey over here was blabbing about how great his life has turned out, and Roxy's only been pushing up daises two months, Marko was beyond pissed when he heard mike so he left. End, of." Sam pushed his chair away from the table violently as he stood up, and stormed up to his room.

The rest of the meal was eaten silently. Eventually Michael and Star left, they had to drive back to their hotel.

Where no ne else could see, Lucy Emerson cried in the arms of her father, because that's what mother's do: they put on a brave face, and they can face anything, but when they break they don't let anyone see, because they care too much, because no matter what, they will always love their children.


End file.
